Pokemon Adventures Amazing Race
by Imagination Heaven
Summary: Pokemon Adventures Characters embark on a race around the regions. Which team will win the million dollars and be the winners of the Amazing Race?
1. Leg 1

Leg 1

Note: No real Pokémon here, Pokémon is just a game that is taken very seriously and can even be some of their jobs. The game is super huge and there are a lot of mysteries that need to be researched as the game makers do not reveal any information.

"I'm standing outside Goldenrod Radio Tower. This is the starting line of the very first Amazing Race." said Marissa, the host of the Amazing Race. "Today, 12 teams will depart on a race around the world. The teams are."

Red and Green, Pokémon Trainers from Pallet Town

"I'm Red and the Indigo League Champion." Said a red-eyed boy.

"I'm Green, gym leader of Viridian City." Said a green-eyed boy.

"We may be young, but we're strong. The other teams may think we're not threats but I think we have a good shot of winning." Red beamed.

Blue and Yellow, Best Friends living in the Kanto region

"I'm Blue. I'm a multi-talented person and loves fashion and jewels." She scoffed, flipping her hair.

"I-I'm Yellow." A blonde haired girl said while blushing.

"Many people don't think a girl-girl team will have a chance at winning, but we will prove them wrong! We may not be the strongest team in terms of brain and brawn, but together, we are tough!" Blue shouted.

Erika and Misty, Gym Leaders from Kanto.

"I'm Misty, a professional swimmer and swimsuit model. I'm also a gym leader in one of the Pokémon games." An orange haired girl said.

"I'm Erika, a plant enthusiast and have been featured as best gardener three times in a row. I also make perfumes using fragrances from plants. I'm also a gym leader." A black haired girl said.

"We are the brains and the brawn combined, this race will be easy for us." Misty said.

"Together, we are unstoppable and we will win this race." Erika finished.

Gold and Silver, Rivals from the Johto region.

"We are tough and that's why this race will be easy." A raven coloured haired boy said.

"…" A redhead simply looked away from the camera.

"Many people think that we're slackers, but we are very hard workers. I'm Gold and he's Silver. I'm not only here to win the title, but maybe even get a girlfriend." Gold smirked.

Silver whacked him and the screen moved onto the next team.

Crystal and Lyra, Sisters from New Bark Town.

"I'm Crystal and this is Lyra." A girl with dark blue hair said.

"We came here for a vacation, and to see the world." Lyra said.

"We're researchers, I do more of the research while she does more of the field work." Crystal said.

"With our powers combined, we might have a good chance of winning." Lyra finished the interview.

Steven and Wallace, Expert Pokemon Trainers from Hoenn.

"We are excellent Pokemon Trainers." A grey haired boy said.

"He is Steven and I am Wallace." A curvy blue haired guy said.

"In game, I'm a professional trainer while he is a top coordinator." Steven said.

"We have a strong chance at winning since we are extremely smart." Wallace said proudly.

Ruby and Sapphire, "friends" from Littleroot Town.

"WHY IS OUR CAPTION 'FRIENDS'?" A brunette girl asked loudly.

"Calm down. The camera is playing. I'm Ruby and this barbarian over here is Sapphire." A boy wearing a white hat said.

"This sissy is a coordinator, while I'm a trainer. We might actually have a shot at winning since we are quite talented in our own fields." A girl said with subtitles since some of her pronunciation was quite bad.

"With our combined strengths, we hope to win the race and split the money for my Pokémon grooming and training her Pokémon.

Diamond and Pearl, Comedians from Jubilife City.

"We are comedians from Jubilife and even though we aren't famous now, we will be soon." A boy with yellow and a weird shape hair said.

"I'm Diamond and that is Pearl and I love food." A boy wearing a hat and scarf said with his mouth full.

"I hope he won't be too embarrassing…" Pearl said. "We may look weak but we are actually quite hard to beat."

Black and White, co-workers from the Unova region.

"We're co-workers and friends." A girl said.

"I'M BLACK AND THIS IS WHITE AND WE WILL WIN!" Black excitedly shouted.

White sweat dropped and pulled Black away from the camera…

Platinum and Emerald, New Friends from different regions.

"We actually just met and decided to sign up together." A short boy said.

"I didn't actually want to go but I thought this will be a great experience as we get to travel the world and I want to learn more about the world." a girl said sophisticatedly.

"She's Platinum and I'm Emerald. We don't actually think we're gonna win, but we just want to travel." Emerald said.

"We don't need the money anyways." Platinum finished.

Maxie and Archie, former criminals.

"We just got out of jail and we think this would be the perfect way to restart our lives." A man with a blue bandana on his head said.

"He's Archie and I'm Maxie." A red head said.

"We want to win the money as it can really help us settle down." Archie said.

"It's not easy being an ex-convict trying to find a job and this money will really help us." Maxie finished.

Calem and Serena, friends from the Kalos region.

"We joined the Amazing Race to help start out a fund to help with research of the Pokémon in Kalos." A boy said.

"He's Calem and I'm Serena." A girl with long, light brown hair said.

"We hope to win the million as this money will go into research and funding of the Pokemon universe." Calem said.

"We love Pokemon and this money will be extremely helpful to the research." Serena finished.

…

"Welcome to the very first Amazing Race." Marissa said to the teams.

Everyone clapped and some even roared.

"In the next minute, you will be embarking on the world's toughest and most grueling race. 9 teams will be eliminated and the final three teams will race to see who will be the first winner of the Amazing Race and the million dollars." Marissa continued.

Everyone roared again.

"Alright, your first clue is on your bags which are on the top floor of the radio tower. On your marks, good luck, travel safe and… GO!" Marissa shouted.

The 12 teams rushed into the building. Some went up by the stairs and others by the lift.

…

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 1st place.

They reached their bags and tore open the clue.

"Fly to Castelia City in the Unova region!" Lyra jumped in excitement.

"Let's hurry." Crystal said as they rushed out, taking a lift that was about to close.

Footage showed Diamond and Pearl still waiting for the lift to come.

"We should have taken the stairs." Pearl complained.

"Relax, we don't want to waste any energy." Said Diamond calmly.

Red and Green, currently in 2nd place.

"Let's go." Green said as they took their bags and ran out of the building.

Maxie and Archie, currently in 3rd place.

"This is great! We served some time there." Archie said as he read the clue.

"We didn't get to see the city." Maxie reminded him. "We were locked up the whole time.

"Oh shut up." Archie replied in annoyance.

Misty and Erika, currently in 4th place.

"Let's go quickly. We can catch up to them." Misty said as Erika nodded.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 5th place.

"Thank God we were in the first lift." Emerald said.

"Let's take the lift again, our bags are heavy." Platinum suggested.

Emerald agreed and they took the lift down.

Ruby and Sapphire, Steven and Wallace, currently in 6/7th place.

"Let's go!" They said at the same time.

Confessional:

Sapphire: We ran up as fast as we could and we were in the middle. This shows how competitive the race is. (Subtitles weren't needed as she spoke clearly this time.)

Blue and Yellow, Black and White, Gold and Silver, currently in 8/9/10th place.

"Gosh, the others are fast." Blue grumbled.

"Let's hurry." Yellow said while grabbing her bag.

Calem and Serena, currently in 11th place.

"Those stairs sure are tiring." Calem complained.

They were seen getting into a lift that Diamond and Pearl were just getting out of.

"WHAT! We're last, we have to hurry." Pearl complained.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in last place.

"The clue said that there was a flight every 3 hours, we can't afford that wait." Pearl said to the camera as they boarded a taxi, Diamond was still eating.

GOLDENROD AIRPORT

"First!" Red shouted in glee while Green was buying tickets.

Crystal and Lyra and Ruby and Sapphire were seen running to the queue.

"Crap! We lost our lead." Lyra complained.

"This is only the start, we can always catch up later." Crystal said looking annoyed.

Maxie and Archie, Blue and Yellow, Gold and Silver were seen getting tickets after them. Misty and Erika and Steven and Wallace just arrived.

"Gosh, there are so many teams here already." Erika said.

"Let's go queue, quickly." Steven said.

Black and White and Platinum and Emerald were seen at the departure lounge.

"We made bookings at a travel agency earlier." Platinum commented.

Footage showed them at the travel agency.

"I wonder where the last few teams are, the flight is leaving soon." Red said.

"Shoot! We're stuck in a jam." Pearl said.

"Black and White

Platinum and Emerald

Red and Green

Blue and Yellow

Crystal and Lyra

Ruby and Sapphire

Steven and Wallace

Maxie and Archie

Gold and Silver

Misty and Erika" are on the first flight to Castelia City.

Calem and Serena, currently in 11th place

"What do you mean we just missed a flight?!" Serena screeched.

They looked terrible as they got their tickets.

"There is still hope." Calem comforted her.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in last place.

"Finally, we're here." Diamond said.

"We're taking the next flight. So, it's down to us and Calem and Serena." Pearl said, looking disappointed.

They boarded their flight, looking upset.

CASTELIA CITY AIRPORT

"This is Castelia City. The largest city in Unova and is the main port in the Unova region. Teams will begin their Amazing Race journey here." Marissa said in the background.

Footage showed teams racing out of the plane, through immigration and into the marked cars waiting for them outside the airport.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 1st place

"Back at the front." Lyra said as they hopped into their marked car.

"Make your way through the heavy traffic to the famous Casteliacone stand, there, after eating a Casteliacone, you will receive your next clue." The GPS in the car said, providing the team with their clue.

"Let's go." Crystal said, taking the wheel.

Confessional:

Crystal: I drove because Lyra failed her driving test 23 times; I have no idea how someone can fail that many times.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in second place.

"We can catch up to them." Emerald said as he drove out of the parking lot.

Red and Green, currently in 3rd place.

"Let's hurry." Red said as Green drove.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 4th place.

"Let's follow our alliance." Blue said while Yellow drove.

Confessional:

Blue: We made an alliance with Red and Green, I'm sure they can help us out in this race.

Footage showed them making an alliance back at Goldenrod Airport.

Black and White, currently in 5th place.

"It's great to be home." White smiled.

"4 cars gone, that means we're in 5th place." Black deduced as he drove off.

Confessional:

White: It's great to be home in Unova. With the GPS, our knowledge of the place is pointless though. Sighs.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th place.

They got on the car without fighting and Ruby quickly drove off, catching up to Black and White.

Confessional:

Ruby: We didn't want to talk as when we talk, it waste time, so we decided to only talk when it's important and actually, we fight when we talk so…

Sapphire: We just don't want to attract much attention.

Steven and Wallace, Misty and Erika currently in 7/8th place.

"We decided to team up for awhile." Wallace said as both teams drive off, one in front of the other.

Footage showed them agreeing to help each other while queuing up at immigration.

Confessional:

Misty: They look like a strong team. They should get us through this leg safely.

Gold and Silver, currently in 9th place.

"We would have been ahead, but that immigration officer sure was hot." Gold said.

Silver didn't say anything as he drove off, rolling his eyes.

Confessional:

Gold: Silver gets annoyed when I flirt with girls, but I think I have to control urges this time since we're in a race.

Maxie and Archie, currently in 10th place.

They both didn't say a word as they drove off, hoping to catch up.

Confessional:

Maxie: We had immigration problems because we were fresh out of prison. Good thing we got through, but we wasted like 20 minutes. Most teams are probably ahead.

Footage showed some teams stuck in a jam.

Crystal and Lyra

Misty and Erika

Steven and Wallace

Maxie and Archie

Confessional:

Crystal: I knew the jam would have taken our lead away.

Lyra: Fortunately, we just started the race and could obviously catch up.

Red and Green, Blue and Yellow, currently in 1/2nd

The teams were seen enjoying and finishing their Casteliacone as Ruby and Sapphire arrived.

"These are so good." Yellow squealed.

"Too bad they're fattening." Blue said.

Red kept quiet while Green rolled his eyes and the alliance left.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 3rd.

"Let's just get it done and over with." Sapphire said.

She then proceeded to swallow her Casteliacone whole. Ruby looked at her in annoyance but continued eating his, without saying a word.

Confessional:

Ruby: Sometimes you wish she would still remember proper etiquette. We're in a race full of cameras after all.

Red and Green, Blue and Yellow.

"Make your way to the city's gym." Blue said.

Both teams hopped onto their cars and drove off quickly.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 4th place.

They were seen arriving as Ruby and Sapphire left.

They finished theirs relatively fast because they took smaller portions of the Casteliacone.

Gold and Silver, Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5/6th place.

"Are we there yet?" Lyra grumbled.

"Yes." Crystal said as she stopped the car and jumped out, just after Gold and Silver got their cones.

"We can still catch up." Gold said as he swallowed his cone.

Gold and Silver were seen leaving as Crystal and Lyra got their clue.

Steven and Wallace, Misty and Erika, currently in 7/8th place.

"Almost done." Wallace said as he stuffed the cone down.

The two teams got their clue and left.

Maxie and Archie, currently in 9th place.

"Good thing we're ahead of two more teams. The jam is terrible." Archie said as they were seen turning into the block where the stand was.

Confessional:

Archie: We really had some ground to make up. Fortunately, the Unova duo were behind us.

Black and White, currently in 10th place.

They got their Casteliacones and ate quickly.

Confessional:

Black: I forgot the shortcut that I knew and it cost us a lot of time.

White: Next time, just follow the GPS.

Red and Green, Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st/2nd

They were seen tearing the clue outside the gym.

Confessional:

Red: We went via a longer route, completely avoiding all the areas that are affected by the jam. Therefore, we were faster than all the teams caught in the jam.

"Castelia Gym is known for it's famous sticky cobweb maze and has the best art inspired by bug types. Teams will have to do the detour related to that." Marissa said as footage showed how the detour looked like.

Detour: Feeling Sticky or Artsy

In 'Feeling Sticky', teams will have to navigate their way through a maze full of sticky cobwebs. The cobwebs are really sticky and are hard to get out of.

In 'Feeling Artsy, teams will have to paint a painting that has no colour. The original painting will be placed at the side. Teams will have to refer to the original painting and paint the uncoloured one with the same colours. If the colour's are wrong, they have to restart.

"We're going with sticky." Green said.

"We're going with artsy." Blue said.

The alliance nodded to each other and said 'good luck' at the same time. They then went their separate ways in the gym, going to the side of the detour they would be doing.

Red and Green.

"Woah!" Red shouted, almost falling into a spider web.

"Be careful! I want that first place today." Green said loudly.

"Since when were you competitive?" Red asked.

"Since today." Green answered.

Red was silent and they continued navigating their way through the maze.

Blue and Yellow.

Yellow was busy painting while Blue was holding the paint holder for Yellow.

Confessional:

Yellow: I'm the artistic one; she's terrible at art.

Blue: I'm only good at nail art.

Ruby and Sapphire arrived at the gym and tore open the clue.

"Sticky sounds easier." Ruby decided.

Sapphire didn't argue as she's terrible at art and they went into the gym.

By this time, Red and Green completed the maze.

Confessional:

Green: The maze was actually really easy; it was all about how careful you were.

Red tore open the clue and read it: "Take a bus to Nimbasa City from the Castelia City Bus Terminal and head over to Nimbasa's Gym, where you will find your next clue."

The duo left to the bus station as Emerald and Platinum arrived.

"Let's go with Artsy." Platinum said and they went into the gym.

Confessional:

Emerald: I wanted to do sticky but it looked time consuming and messy to do it so I just agreed and we did Artsy instead.

The later flight arrived just as they started their detour.

Diamond and Pearl and Calem and Serena jumped into their respective cars and drove off quickly.

"We can't risk anything. We do not want to go home." Calem said while driving.

Confessional:

Pearl: Being in last place sucks. We have so much ground to make up.

Diamond: We are kind of like the underdogs in this competition don't you think.

Pearl: Underdogs always get eliminated.

Blue and Yellow

"Finished." Yellow said and the art manager gave her the next clue. Blue and Yellow departed quickly.

"We can catch up to Red and Green." Blue said, noticing that their car was missing.

"Ergh." Sapphire complained as Ruby pulled her out of the spider web. "Their everywhere!"

"We should be more careful." Ruby said.

Crystal and Lyra arrived.

"Artsy it is." They said together.

Confessional:

Crystal: I already saw some clues missing in the cluebox and there weren't a lot of cars left so I knew we needed to hurry.

Gold and Silver, currently in 6th place.

"Let's go with Sticky." Gold said.

Confessional:

Silver: I just don't want to talk in front of a camera.

Black and White, currently in 7th.

"Let's go with sticky." White said and ran into the gym, dragging Black along so they wouldn't fall behind time.

CASTELIA BUS TERMINAL

"Here are tickets for the 6.30pm bus." The woman at the counter passed them the tickets.

"The closest bus is 6.30, so hopefully no teams arrive by then." Red said to the camera. "We want to win this leg badly."

Steven and Wallace, Misty and Erika, currently in 8th/9th place.

"We're both going with artsy." Wallace said.

Confessional:

Wallace: I love art.

Steven: I just want things done faster and Wallace had majored in art in the university.

Platinum and Emerald and Ruby and Sapphire had completed their tasks at the same time.

"Let's hurry." Platinum said after reading the clue.

The two teams were seen driving away in their cars. One car was ahead of the other by about fifty metres.

This Casteliacone is great!" Calem said, finishing his, "Too bad I can't have anymore."

Diamond and Pearl arrived just as they left.

"We can catch up, it's food." Diamond said.

Confessional:

Diamond: I love food.

Pearl: I have decided to motivate him by treating him to a buffet if we can make it to the top 8 of the race. Why the top 8? The other teams are stronger than us, so the top 8 would be a good placing already for us.

"We haven't seen any teams than our alliance so far." Red said to the camera, pointing to Blue and Yellow in the seat behind his and Green's.

Blue and Yellow were seen chatting happily with each other while Green was taking a nap.

"Two tickets please." ? said

"Alright, hurry." The counter lady said. "The bus is leaving in the next minute."

? was seen running to the bus.

"One team is coming." Yellow said, looking out the window of the bus.

"I wonder who?" Blue asked in a sing song voice.

…

…

…

…

Emerald and Platinum dashed onto the bus and the doors shut.

"Alright, we're heading to Nimbasa." the bus captain said.

Emerald and Platinum heaved a sigh of relief.

Confessional:

Emerald: This bus would ensure we're safe from elimination if the tasks at the next place are hard.

Platinum: We do not want to go home yet.

Ruby and Sapphire were seen purchasing tickets for the 7.15pm bus.

"We missed the earlier one." Ruby said.

Maxie and Archie

They were seen tearing the clue outside the Castelia gym.

"We're doing sticky." Maxie said.

Confessional:

Maxie: We are severely behind time, we got stuck in a jam twice.

Archie: The second jam was worst than the first. I presume that the other teams had gone by another route, that's why they were faster.

Gold and Silver were seen leaving as they arrived.

"At least we aren't last." Gold commented as he put their bags in the car.

"Done!" Wallace and Erika said at the same time. The art manager gave them their clue after checking their paintings and they left quickly.

Black and White rushed out behind them as the clock banged, signaling the closure of the place.

"We need to go as fast as possible." Black said.

White nodded and they sprinted out of the place.

Confessional:

White: Once I saw the time, I knew we had to rush. I didn't know we wasted so much time at the detour and the other flight would have caught up by now.

Crystal and Lyra were seen leaving artsy. The art manager looked at there are, looking displeased.

"That was hell." Lyra commented.

"I officially hate art." Crystal said.

Time skip…

"Wallace and Steven, Misty and Erika, Black and White, Gold and Silver are with us." Sapphire said as the doors to the bus they were on closed.

The second bus then departed to Nimbasa.

"We are on the 8.30 bus." Crystal and Lyra said, seeing the earlier bus leave.

"We were so close to getting on that bus too." Lyra sighed. "The teams on the other flight would be with us now."

"Hopefully we can beat them." Crystal said.

Maxie and Archie were seen arriving at the bus terminal and purchasing their tickets. Meanwhile, Calem and Serena had completed their detour along with Diamond and Pearl. They then headed to the bus terminal and purchased their tickets.

"We're fighting not to get last." Crystal said as the remaining teams departed on the 8.30pm bus.

"Seeing teams from the earlier flight made me a lot relieved." Pearl said.

"We officially are still in the race." Serena smiled.

The doors to the bus closed and they were seen heading to Nimbasa City.

Teams on the first bus had just arrived in Nimbasa at this time. They got off the bus and raced to the Nimbasa gym.

Red and Green were the first to arrive.

Green tore open the clue and passed what was inside to Red.

"Roadblock, who is a role model?" Red said as he read the clue.

"The Nimbasa gym is not only a gym in the Pokemon game, but a catwalk in real life." Marissa said as she introduced the task.

"This roadblock requires one team member to learn the catwalk and perform it on the runway. When the judge deems it good, they will receive their next clue."

"I'll do it." Green said.

Green was seen with a male model in a backstage room learning as he got dressed in his model outfit.

The other two teams caught up to them at that time.

"I'll do it." Emerald said.

"I'm a role model!" Blue said.

The two people went in and started learning how to perform the roadblock.

Green performed his roadblock and succeeded on his first try.

"That was fast." Red said as he opened the clue.

"It was pretty easy." Green replied.

Green quickly changed out of his outfit and Red read the clue.

"Head to the ferris wheel. There are 12 carriages. 4 of them have clues in it. See how good your luck is." Red read the clue and they left the scene.

Blue was seen completing the roadblock.

"We can catch up." Blue said.

Blue and Yellow then sprinted after Red and Green.

Confessional:

Blue: I want that first.

Platinum was seen left by herself.

"Why is Emerald taking so long?" she wondered.

The second bus had just arrived and the teams raced to the gym.

Red and Green were seen with the clue waiting for the ferris wheel to land.

"The clue said head to the musical hall." Red said aloud.

Blue and Yellow were seen with their clue, about 5 minutes away from Red and Green.

"It's moving so slowly." Blue grumbled.

"We still have a chance if they go to the musical hall in the wrong direction." Yellow told her.

"That means we still have a shot." Blue smirked.

Emerald and Platinum were seen leaving the roadblock.

Red and Green landed and made a mad dash to the musical hall, wanting their first.

"Second is a good placing too." Yellow comforted Blue.

"Fine. They can have first this leg, but it's ours the next leg." Blue said angrily.

They landed and ran to the musical hall, passing by Emerald and Platinum who were about to board the ferris wheel.

The people of the second bus were seen outside the gym.

"I'll do it." Wallace, Misty, White, Ruby, Gold said at the same time and entered the gym.

Emerald and Platinum were waiting for the ferris wheel to land so they could switch carriages.

"Wrong one." Emerald said disheartenedly.

"We wouldn't have gotten first if it had the clue anyways." Platinum comforted him.

"True." Emerald said, looking disappointed.

Red and Green were seen checking in at the pitstop.

"Welcome to the Nimbasa City Musical Hall." The Musical Director greeted them.

"Red and Green, you are team number 1!" Marissa told them.

"You have won the express pass which can be used to skip any task until leg 9."

Red and Green smiled at each other and left.

Confessional:

Red: With the express pass, we are sure to at least make it to the final 5.

Green: No teams know we have it so that's good.

Footage did a backtrack to earlier today when Marissa didn't tell them what the prize for winning the first leg was.

Ruby was seen completing the roadblock.

"It's quite easy considering I do fashion myself." Ruby said.

"Blue and Yellow. You are team number 2." Marissa said. Blue and Yellow hi-fived and left the scene.

Confessional:

Blue: We are happy with second, but first is ours next time.

Platinum and Emerald were seen walking to the musical hall.

"We are tired in case you were wondering why we were walking." Platinum said.

Wallace and Misty were seen completing the roadblock.

"Platinum and Emerald, you are team number 3." Marissa informed them. They smiled and left.

Confessional:

Platinum: We didn't expect to get such a good placing.

Emerald: If we can keep it up, we can continue to travel.

Platinum: We're aiming to travel at least 8 legs.

White was seen completing the roadblock.

The third bus arrived at this time and the teams rushed out as fast as they could.

TIMESKIP

"Ruby and Sapphire, you are team number four." Marissa said.

They left the pit stop without a word.

Confessional:

Ruby: We were so tired.

Sapphire: Don't forget hungry.

A footrace ensued minutes later. Each team wanting a better placing than the other.

"Wallace and Steven, Misty and Erika, Black and White, you are teams 5, 6, and 7." Marissa informed the teams.

The teams were seen hi-fiving each other and talking happily as they left.

Confessional:

White: It was disappointing to find out that we weren't first in the Unova leg but we are happy to know we survived.

Black was seen nodding his head next to her.

Serena, Lyra, Pearl and Maxie were seen performing the roadblock.

"Gold and Silver, you are team number 8." Marissa told them, tired of waiting for the teams to show up.

"We expected better." Silver finally said a line during the race on camera.

Confessional:

Gold: We will do better this leg.

Silver: Coming in 8th shows that we aren't threats at least so we shouldn't be worried about the yield and the U turn.

Calem and Serena and Crystal and Lyra were seen in the ferris wheel together with their clues, waiting for their turn to get off as Diamond and Pearl got on theirs.

The two teams rushed to the musical hall, running past Archie and Maxie.

Footage showed that Archie and Maxie had the clue in their ferris wheel carriage, so did Diamond and Pearl.

"Calem and Serena, Crystal and Lyra, you are teams 9 and 10." Marissa yawned.

"Tough day." They said together and walked off to their rest area.

Confessional:

Crystal: Dropping from the front to the back of the pack did not feel good.

Lyra: We will have to do better the next leg.

Calem: I can't believe we're still racing.

Serena: We definitely deserve some good rest.

Two teams were seen rushing to the pit stop after getting the clue from the ferris wheel, both teams were seen going in different directions, but one team took a wrong turn, which ultimately pushed them behind one team.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Diamond and Pearl! You are team number 11." Marissa said.

"Thank God." They both said, panting heavily.

Confessional:

Pearl: We were so close to going home. We have to do better the next leg.

Diamond agreed to what Pearl had said by nodding his head while eating a riceball.

Archie and Maxie were seen checking in.

"Archie and Maxie, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Marissa said. She wasn't supposed to smile but she was glad she could finally get some rest after waiting for the teams the whole day.

"We had fun." Archie said.

"It was short, but we're glad we got the experience." Maxie said.

They both walked away, looking disappointed.

Leg placings:

Red and Green, 1st 9.52pm

Blue and Yellow, 2nd 9.56pm

Platinum and Emerald, 3rd 10.15pm

Ruby and Sapphire, 4th 10.43pm

Steven and Wallace, 5th 10.51pm

Misty and Erika, 6th, 10.51pm

Black and White, 7th, 10.51pm

Gold and Silver, 8th, 10.59pm

Calem and Serena, 9th, 11.56pm

Crystal and Lyra, 10th, 11.56pm

Diamond and Pearl, 11th, 12.11am

Maxie and Archie, Last, 12.13am – ELIMINATED.

Confessional:

Maxie: We wanted to win and we didn't but at least we can say we had fun.

Archie: At least people will know that we didn't play dirty, so you can say it will land us a job after this.

Maxie: We were the first team out which is disappointing.

Archie: But we're sure the Amazing Race has changed our lives.

Next time on the Amazing Race:

Teams race over to the Kalos region. Diamond and Pearl cook up a storm in Lumiose City while Misty and Erika become tea masters in Laverre City's café.

The double yield and double blind U turn occur. With the express pass in someone's hands, the odds of getting eliminated get higher.

Who will be eliminated next?

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE PM ME AND TELL ME WHICH TEAM YOU WANT TO SEE RACE IN THE FINALS. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.


	2. Leg 2

Leg 2

Previously on the Amazing Race, 12 teams embarked on a race around the world. Red and Green started the day at the front of the pack and kept their lead, winning them the first leg and the express pass. Lyra and Crystal fell behind at the detour, which dropped them to 10th place. In the end, it was ex convicts Maxie and Archie that were eliminated. 11 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

Red and Green, departing and 9.52am

"Fly to Lumiose City in the Kalos region." Red read the clue.

"Let's go." Green said.

Confessional:

Red: Winning the last leg was great. We intend to stay first for the rest of the race.

Green: We have the Express Pass, so we can avoid elimination if we're fighting for last or first.

Blue and Yellow, departing at 9.56am

"Fly to the Kalos region." Blue said with glee. "They have the best clothes there!"

"Let's go to a travel agency and get flights." Yellow said, ignoring her comment on clothes.

Confessional:

Blue: We are winning this leg, the last leg they won because they could run faster.

Platinum and Emerald, departing at 10.15am

"Let's go." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Platinum: I'm glad we're going to the Kalos region. I always wanted to go there.

Emerald: Finishing in 3rd last leg was unexpected.

Platinum: But as long we stay in we're happy.

Blue and Yellow

They arrived at a travel agency.

"The next flight is at 11.30am." The woman at the counter said.

"We'll take it." Blue determinedly said.

Emerald and Platinum arrived just as Blue and Yellow left.

"We'll take we're they're having." Platinum said to the woman at the counter.

The two teams then headed to the airport.

NIMBASA CITY AIRPORT

"Put us on the reserve list." Red said.

"Let's get tickets for the other flight now." Green told him.

Confessional:

Red: It was disappointing to find out the closest flight was full and the next flight was at 1.30pm. That would mean that all the teams from behind would be with us.

Ruby and Sapphire, departing at 10.43am

"Hopefully no flights leave without us." Sapphire said.

Confessional:

Ruby: We want to win a leg.

Sapphire: We're glad we could finish 4th the last leg.

Steven and Wallace, departing at 10.51am

"Let's escape the pack." Steven said.

Confessional:

Steven: Misty and Erika are a pretty tough team. The alliance on the previous leg was only temporary.

Wallace: We want to win the race of course.

Steven: They would stop us from winning, so we have to beat them.

Misty and Erika, departing at 10.52am

"They left without us." Misty grumbled.

"The alliance was only for one leg." Erika told her.

Confessional:

Misty: They're our rivals now, we're no more in an alliance.

Erika: We'll get rid of them as quickly as we can.

Black and White, departing at 10.53am

"They're leaving." Black said.

"Let's follow them." White finished his sentence.

Confessional:

Black: Misty and Erika look strong.

White: Following them is a smart choice, if we want to stay in the race.

Gold and Silver, departing at 11.10am

"Calm down. I only overslept 15 minutes." Gold said.

"…" Silver replied as they left.

Confessional:

Gold: Silver is annoyed easily, but I guess it's because he wants to win.

Blue and Yellow

"We're on the first flight with Platinum and Emerald. Red and Green probably missed this flight." Blue deduced.

Confessional:

Blue: We can beat Platinum and Emerald any day, so we're glad to be at the front with them.

Platinum and Emerald

"Good thing we're at the front still." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Emerald: This lead will ensure we're still in the race.

Platinum: There are still so much places to see.

Calem and Serena, departing at 11.56am

"Let's wait for them." Calem said.

"Yea." Serena said.

Confessional:

Calem: We do not want to stay at the back of the pack.

Serena: We were just unlucky because we got caught on a jam the last leg and missed the flight.

Crystal and Lyra, departing at 11.57am

"We have an alliance with the Kalos group." Lyra said quickly as both teams got on taxis to the airport.

Confessional:

Lyra: The Kalos duo are pretty easy to beat.

Crystal: So staying with them would ensure we win a leg or at least can beat them in a footrace.

Diamond and Pearl, departing at 12.11pm

"I can't believe we're still in. We have to catch up though." Pearl said.

"Mmhmm." Diamond said with his mouth full.

Confessional:

Pearl: We were so close to going home the last leg.

Diamond: Maybe it's because we should have went by the stairs to get our bags back in Goldenrod.

Footage showed them waiting for the lift back in Goldenrod.

NIMBASA CITY AIRPORT

Crystal and Lyra

"All teams are here except Emerald and Platinum and Blue and Yellow." Crystal said.

"It's gonna be a tight race not to go home." Lyra said.

All teams are now on their way to the Kalos region.

LUMIOSE CITY AIRPORT

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st place.

"Let's go!" Blue said as they got their clue at the front of the airport.

"Make your way to Restaurant Le Wow." Yellow read the clue.

They got on a taxi and left.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 2nd place.

They were seen going to the restaurant on foot.

Confessional:

Platinum: We want to save the money.

Emerald: I heard taxis here are expensive so it's better to walk.

Platinum: We don't want to win a leg anyways. We just want to travel.

Yellow and Blue, currently in 1st place.

"Roadblock. Who can whip up a three course meal." Blue read "That's you."

"Lumiose City is known for it's cafés and restaurants. This roadblock requires one team member to cook a three course meal. Once the head chef deems it good, they will receive their next clue." Marissa said.

Yellow nodded and went to get changed. She was seen reading the instructions of the first course, and starting prepwork for all three courses.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 2nd place.

"I can't cook." Platinum whispered in Emerald's ear.

"I'll do it then." Emerald said and proceeded to do the roadblock.

Confessional:

Platinum: I'll have to do the next roadblock because Emerald did this and the previous one.

Emerald: You have to do 5 roadblocks at the very least if we make it to the end.

Yellow was seen serving her first course as Emerald started his.

ON A FLIGHT TO KALOS

"This is your captain speaking. Due to storm, we will be arriving two hours later. I apologise for the delay." The speaker announced.

The 9 teams on the flight groaned.

Confessional:

Green: We lost all opportunity to catch up to Platinum and Emerald and Blue and Yellow.

Sapphire: I don't wanna go home.

Silver: We can beat the other teams, so I'm not worried.

BACK AT THE ROADBLOCK

The head chef was seen giving Yellow her next clue.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st place.

"Make your way to Laverre City Gym." Blue said.

The team was seen heading into the subway, taking the train.

"I heard the route from here to Laverre was muddy by taxi or foot, so we're taking the subway." Blue said.

"We do not want to get stuck in mud." Yellow said after her.

Emerald was seen running out of the restaurant.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 2nd place.

"Make your way to Laverre." Emerald said.

"They went by the subway." Platinum told him.

"Let's go by the subway too then." Emerald said.

Platinum and Emerald were seen taking a seat on the subway as the doors closed.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st place.

"YIELD!" Blue jumped in glee.

"We're not yielding yet." Yellow said and Blue ripped open the clue.

Confessional:

Yellow: We can save the power for later.

Blue: There might be competition later on and we can get rid of them with the power we have.

"Detour. Make it or Serve it." Blue read. "Caution, double yield and double blind u turn ahead."

"Laverre City is known for it's tea and it's production of Pokemon related items. In serve it, teams are required to make and serve tea to three tea masters, when they are done, the tea master will give them their next clue. In make it, teams are required to make a list of Pokemon items, when they are done, the head worker will give them their next clue." Marissa said.

"Make it sounds easier, I can't make tea." Blue said.

"You can't make anything." Yellow chided her.

"Oh. Shut up." Blue punched her lightly.

They ran over to the factory and got their list. They were seen at different stations making what the list required.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 2nd place.

"We're not yielding anyone. We don't wanna be targeted." Emerald said.

"We're going with serve it." Platinum said as Emerald ran to the teahouse.

Blue and Yellow

They were halfway done by the time Platinum and Emerald started.

Platinum and Emerald

Emerald was seen making the three different teas and Platinum was serving them.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st.

"Make your way to the pit stop at Dendemille Town's windmill by foot." Yellow read the clue. "Choose to u turn a team by the Laverre exit to Dendemille."

Blue groaned after hearing by foot and the duo was seen running to the pit stop. "We're not going to u turn." Blue said and they ran ahead.

"Hurry. Platinum and Emerald are right behind." Blue told Yellow as they ran.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 2nd place.

"We're not u-turning anyone either." Emerald said.

They were seen walking to Dendemille.

Confessional:

Platinum: We can't beat them in a footrace.

Emerald: We also don't have a map so we want to be careful and not get lost.

Platinum: The other teams can catch up if we get lost.

LUMIOSE CITY AIRPORT

All teams were seen on taxi except Steven and Wallace heading to Restaurant Le Wow.

AT THE ROADBLOCK

Red and Green, currently in 3rd place.

"I'll do it." Green said.

Confessional:

Red: I can't cook. I almost burnt down the kitchen once.

Green: He has to do the next roadblock though.

Misty and Erika, currently in 4th.

"My turn." Erika said cheerfully.

Confessional:

Erika: I live by myself so I cook often.

Misty: I'm a terrible chef and I have three annoying sisters that are better cooks than me.

Gold and Silver, currently in 5th

"I want to whip up a three course meal." Gold said and winked at the camera.

Confessional:

Gold: I may not look like it, but I'm an excellent chef.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in 6th

"This is yours." Pearl said.

Confessional:

Diamond: I'm all about food.

Pearl: He's a super good chef.

Crystal and Lyra, Calem and Serena, currently in 7th and 8th

"I'll do it." Crystal and Calem said at the same time.

Confessional:

Lyra: I can cook. The statement I just made is a lie, haha.

Serena: He can cook better than me. I always follow the recipe and take a super long time.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 9th

"I'll do the roadblock again." Ruby sighed.

Confessional:

Sapphire: So it's my fault that I can't cook.

Ruby: You can always learn.

They were seen bickering as the camera went back to the roadblock scene.

Black and White, currently in 10th

"I'll do this." Black said.

Confessional:

Black: I cook everyday so it's easy.

White: I can cook too but I did the last roadblock so we're trying to even it out.

Steven and Wallace, currently in last

"We should have taken a cab." Wallace groaned.

"We can save that money." Steven assured him. "I'll do this anyways."

Confessional:

Wallace: We should have taken a cab but Steven thinks he's always right. We don't want to waste time fighting in the race anyways so I just go along with him.

Steven: That is because I am always right.

**At the roadblock**

"DONE!" Diamond said after he was done with his third course. The food was perfectly plated and tasted amazing but he left the place in a mess.

The head chef gave him the next clue and everyone was shocked.

"I'm not going home." Green said, as he served his second course.

Confessional:

Black: I didn't think Diamond and Pearl were a threat but now I do.

Calem: We were fighting for last in the previous leg, so I didn't see them as threats. Now I know they are serious threats.

Crystal: Gosh he's good.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in 3rd place.

"We're going by subway." Pearl said.

Black was seen being given the clue shortly after Diamond.

Black and White, currently in 4th place

"We're going on foot." Black said confidently as he walked to the city exit.

"Are you sure?" White asked.

"Very." Black replied.

Confessional:

Black: You could choose your recipes so I chose the fastest one. I don't think the other teams noticed.

Red and Green, currently in 5th place.

"Let's hurry." Red said as he and Green entered the subway.

Diamond and Pearl's subway was seen leaving the train station as Red and Green waited for the next one.

"The other teams are going to catch up." Red groaned.

"We can beat them, it's alright." Green told him.

Misty and Erika, currently in 6th place.

"Let's go by subway." Misty said.

Gold and Silver, currently in 7th place.

"We're going by subway." Silver finally said another line.

Confessional:

Gold: I actually cooked the food really fast but I had trouble with presentation.

The two teams were seen entering the same subway as Red and Green.

Dendemille Town

Blue and Yellow were seen hopping onto the pit stop.

"Blue and Yellow, you are team number 1!" Marissa informed them.

They hugged each other and smiled.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you win a four day three night trip for two from PikaTravels to Lumiose City. You will experience luxurious shopping as well as go café hopping and even experience the Prism Tower up close." Marissa said.

They left the pit stop to the rest area.

Confessional:

Blue: We now have a target on our backs for winning a leg but we're happy to have won a leg.

Yellow: The other teams should know that we are a pretty strong team and they shouldn't look down on us.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 8th

"We're going by the subway." Ruby said and Sapphire nodded.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 9th

"We're following the Hoenn duo." Wallace said.

Crystal and Lyra, Calem and Serena, currently in 10th and last

"We're heading there by subway." Serena said.

Confessional:

Serena: Back to the back of the pack again.

The two teams were seeing running to the subway, hoping to catch up with the other teams.

Black and White

"Ergh! I'm all muddy!" White complained as she treaded through the swamp.

"Shush. We should have gone by the subway." Black snapped.

"You are the one that suggested go on foot." White fought back.

"You should have noticed where Diamond and Pearl went!" Black retaliated.

"So it's my fault now? Just shut up and tread." White silenced him.

Emerald and Platinum

They were seen walking to the pit stop.

"Emerald and Platinum, you are team number 2!" Marissa informed them.

They were seen walking to the rest area and smiling.

Confessional:

Platinum: We survived two legs.

Emerald: We expected to have gotten eliminated by now. We can officially say we are competitors surprisingly.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in 3rd, let's yield the Kanto duo.

Red and Green had their faces pasted on the double yield board.

"We're doing it serve it." Pearl said.

Confessional:

Pearl: They were threats.

Diamond: They can beat us in a footrace too.

Red and Green

"We've been yielded by the Sinnoh duo." Red said.

Green sighed and flipped the hourglass over.

Confessional:

Red: We officially know our enemies.

Green: We can beat them easily anyways.

Gold and Silver, currently in 4th place

"Let's yield Steven and Wallace." Gold said.

"I agree." Silver affirmed.

"We're doing it make it." Gold said after pasting their yield on the board.

Confessional:

Gold: They are tough, so we have to get rid of them.

Misty and Erika, currently in 5th place

"Our alliance got u-turned." Erika told Misty.

"Ex-alliance and we're doing serve it." Misty corrected.

Steven and Wallace

"We've been yielded." They sighed and flipped the hourglass.

Confessional:

Steven: They could have yielded a stronger team but they yielded us.

Wallace: At least we know they think we're threats, and we are the strongest team at the back of the pack.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th

"Let's do make it." Ruby said.

"Let's do it quickly while they're still yielded." Sapphire said.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 7th

"We're doing it serve it." Crystal said.

Calem and Serena, currently in 8th

"Let's go with make it." Calem said.

They wished each other and luck and proceeded to do the tasks they chose.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in 3rd

They were seen getting the clue.

"We are not u-turning." Pearl said.

They were seen walking to Dendemille.

Confessional:

Pearl: Diamond never wants to run.

Misty and Erika, currently in 4th

They were seen being praised by the tea masters as they got their next clue.

Confessional:

Erika: I'm great at making tea

Misty: I'm great at serving it. We should open a tea house one day.

Erika: Maybe we can if we win the million.

"We're u-turning Steven and Wallace." Misty said.

Confessional:

Misty: We just want to get rid of the threat before we get eliminated, they also think we're threats so it's best to get rid of them.

They were seen jogging to Dendemille.

Red and Green, currently in 9th

"Do you want to use the Express Pass?" Red asked.

"No. We can beat them." Green replied.

"The yield is over." Red said.

"We're doing it make it." Green said.

Confessional:

Red: It felt terrible being yielded.

Green: We have to catch up.

Black and White, currently in 10th

"We should have taken the subway." Black said regretfully.

"We're doing it make it." White said.

Confessional:

White: The swamp took forever to get through.

Black: Lesson learnt. Always follow a team.

Gold and Silver, currently in 5th

"We're not u-turning." Gold said.

Confessional:

Gold: We already yielded a team, u turning a team again is double trouble.

They were seen running to Dendemille.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th

"We're not u-turning." Sapphire said.

They were seen following Silver and Gold.

Confessional:

Ruby: They seem to know the way.

Sapphire: We have no map either.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 7th

"Let's hurry." Crystal said, totally ignoring the u-turn.

Confessional:

Lyra: I knew she wouldn't u-turn a team anyways.

Red and Green, currently in 8th

"We're not u turning." Red said.

"There's a team behind us. Let's hurry." Green told Red.

Calem and Serena, currently in 9th

"I'm glad they didn't u-turn us." Calem said.

"Let's hurry." Serena told him.

Confessional:

Serena: We aren't threats anyways and they can beat us in a footrace easily.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 10th

"WHAT!" Wallace shouted.

"Let's u turn Black and White." Steven said. "They're the only teams behind us now."

Wallace nodded and smack Black and White's faces on the board.

Black and White saw they were u turned and quickly went back to do the other detour.

"This wouldn't have happened if we took the subway." White complained.

Confessional:

White: I do not want to go home and you have to pay me 10,000 for suggesting to go there on foot.

Black: Whatever.

Meanwhile in Dendemille

"Misty and Erika, Gold and Silver, Diamond and Pearl, you are teams number 3,4, and 5." Marissa informed them.

Confessional:

Pearl: We would have been 3rd if you didn't stop for that riceball.

Diamond: It was so good.

Pearl: At least we were at the front of the pack.

"Ruby and Sapphire, Crystal and Lyra, you are teams 6 and 7." Marissa told them.

They were seen walking to the rest area, chatting happily.

Confessional:

Crystal: We improved by 3 places so it's good.

Ruby: We're glad we're still in the race.

Steven and Wallace were seen sprinting to Dendemille.

Black and White just completed their detour.

"We have to sprint as fast as we can." White said.

"You don't say." Black replied.

"It's all your fault if we're going home today." White scolded him.

"It's always my fault anyways." Black said.

"You got that right." White said.

"Red and Green, Calem and Serena, you are teams 8 and 9." Marissa announced.

Calem and Serena heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for not u turning us." Calem said.

"We're not here to make enemies." Red smiled.

Confessional:

Green: We would have been ahead if not for the yield.

The two teams that were u turned were seen running to the pit stop.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Steven and Wallace, you are team number 10!" Marissa announced.

"How did it feel to be the first team in the history of the show to be yielded and u turned on the same leg?" Marissa asked them.

They were still panting from running.

"It felt terrible." Wallace said.

"But we proved that we are a strong team. We survived it and still did not come in last place." Steven said proudly.

They continued panting and smiled and went to the rest area.

Confessional:

Wallace: So close.

Steven: People may say we didn't play fair but we got u turned, what do you want us to do.

Wallace: We don't want to go home.

Black and White were seen trudging to the pit stop.

"Black and White, you are the last team to arrive and I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Marissa said pitifully.

"We had fun." Black said.

"You owe me $10,000." White grumbled.

"It's not all my fault." Black told her.

"We would have survived if we took the subway." White fought back.

"Oh stop it." Black said.

Team placings:

Blue and Yellow 1st 3.50pm

Platinum and Emerald 2nd 4.09pm

Misty and Erika 3rd 6.50pm

Gold and Silver 4th 6.50pm

Diamond and Pearl 5th 6.50pm

Ruby and Sapphire 6th 7.02pm

Crystal and Lyra 7th 7.02pm

Red and Green 8th 7.19pm

Calem and Serena 9th 7.20pm

Steven and Wallace 10th 7.48pm

Black and White LAST 7.52pm – ELIMINATED

Confessional:

Black: We wanted to win.

White: But at least we tried.

Black: I hope we get a second shot though.

White: I don't think there is a second shot since we were the second gone.

Black: Oh well.

White: This is still all your fault.

Next time on the Amazing race:

Teams continue their journey through Kalos

Platinum and Emerald ease their way through the Anistar City task

Erika has a breakdown on the Prism Tower

10 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

Overall placings for this leg:

Blue and Yellow 2 1

Platinum and Emerald 3 2

Misty and Erika 6 3

Gold and Silver 8 4

Diamond and Pearl 11 5

Ruby and Sapphire 4 6

Crystal and Lyra 10 7

Red and Green 1 8

Calem and Serena 9 9

Steven and Wallace 5 10

Eliminated:

Black and White 7 11

Maxie and Archie 12


	3. Leg 3

Leg 3

"Previously on the Amazing Race. 11 teams departed the Unova region to the Kalos region. Blue and Yellow, Platinum and Emerald played a smart move by booking flights through a travel agency, landing them hours ahead of the other teams. Ultimately, Blue and Yellow won the second leg. Black and White made a bad decision by travelling to Laverre City on foot, dropping them to the back of the pack. After being u turned by Steven and Wallace, they were eliminated. 10 teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?" Marissa said as the introduction played in.

Blue and Yellow, departing at 3.30am

"Make your way to Anistar City on the bikes prepared for you at the city exit." Yellow read the clue.

"Why did they make us start the leg in the morning." Blue complained as she yawned.

"Shush. We're ahead of the other teams. Let's keep it this way." Yellow chided Blue.

They were seen cycling slowly to Anistar.

Confessional:

Blue: It was great winning the last leg. We want to win this leg too.

Platinum and Emerald, departing at 3.49am

"Make your way to Anistar." Platinum read the clue in a monotone voice.

They were seen struggling with their bikes.

"I'm terrible at cycling." Platinum said.

"These bikes are too tall." Emerald whined.

Confessional:

Emerald: Good thing we were ahead of the other teams.

ANISTAR CITY

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st place

"Roadblock. Who is the Mathematician?" Yellow read the clue.

"Anistar City is known for it's sundial. In this roadblock, one team member will have to use the sundial and calculate the time for the sunrise and the sunset for the day. When they have calculated the right time, the tribe chief will give them their next clue." Marissa introduced the roadblock.

"It's pretty obvious I'm doing this." Yellow sighed.

"You don't say?" Blue said sarcastically.

Yellow was seen wandering around the sundial, estimating the time.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Yellow said.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 2nd place

"I can do this." Platinum said.

Platinum was seen scribbling furiously through the task.

Yellow was seen approaching her for help and the duo worked together. They then approached the chief and told him the time.

"Sunrise at 6.52am and sunset at 7.01pm." They said together.

The chief smiled and gave them their next clue. Make your way to Anistar City Gym for your next clue. The two teams walked together to the clue box.

"Intersection!" Emerald said.

"I guess we're working together." Blue commented.

"Detour. Search or Sundial." Yellow read.

"In this detour, the intersected teams are required to either build a sundial or use their 3DS. In Search, teams will have to on their 3DS, go into their Pokemon Game and search for a sky trainer hidden somewhere in route 18. Once they locate him, they will have to use their game as a map and find him in real life. In Sundial, teams are required to assemble a sundial, once they have correctly assembled their sundial, the sundial will show them their next locations." Marissa introduced the task.

"Let's assemble the sundial." Platinum said.

The intersected teams were seen assembling their sundial.

Misty and Erika, departing at 6.50am

"Let's go. We have to catch up to the teams ahead." Misty said.

They were seen peddling quickly to Anistar City as Gold and Silver were departing.

Gold and Silver, departing at 6.51am

"We can catch up." Gold said.

Confessional:

Gold: I didn't oversleep this leg. Take that Silver.

Silver: I bet you will the next leg.

Gold: WHY YOU.

They were seen right behind Misty and Erika.

Diamond and Pearl, departing at 6.52am

"We should start running Diamond." Pearl grumbled.

"Relax Pearl. We just ate." Diamond said.

They were seen cycling at a normal pace to Anistar City.

Blue and Yellow, Platinum and Emerald.

The teams were seen following the path the sundial made.

Confessional:

Yellow: Platinum and Emerald were really smart.

Blue: They literally did everything.

Platinum: We are more of a mental team then a physical team.

Emerald: This made the detour easy for us.

Ruby and Sapphire, departing at 7.02am

"Let's go." Ruby said.

"CYCLING IS EASY!" Sapphire shouted.

Ruby shushed her. "People are still sleeping!"

They were seen cycling super fast, passing by Diamond and Pearl.

Confessional:

Ruby: I used to work part time delivering items for people by bike, and I had to deliver them really fast.

Sapphire: I was a gold medalist in cycling back in school.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in 6th place.

"We can't slack anymore." Pearl told Diamond, increasing his cycling speed greatly.

Diamond sighed and increased his cycling speed slightly, just enough to keep Pearl in sight.

Confessional:

Diamond: The only thing I hate about Pearl is that he is always rushing.

Crystal and Lyra, departed at 7.03am

They were seen cycling behind Diamond.

Confessional:

Crystal: We're following him because he knows the way.

Gold and Silver, Misty and Erika, currently in 3rd/4th

Misty and Silver were seen doing the roadblock together.

Confessional:

Erika: I am terrible in math. I was a straight A student in everything but math.

Silver: I worked with Misty because she seemed to know what she was doing.

Gold: All intellectual roadblocks are meant for Silver.

Red and Green, departing at 7.19am

"Let's hurry." Red said.

Confessional:

Red: It sucked to drop from 1st to 8th.

Green: We still have the express pass, so we are sort of safe from elimination.

Calem and Serena, departing at 7.20am

"LET"S GO!" said Calem enthusiastically.

Confessional:

Calem: Being in 9th place for 2 legs sucked.

Serena: We are determined to do better this leg.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 5th place.

"You do this." Sapphire smacked the clue to Ruby.

Confessional:

Ruby: There haven't been any physical roadblocks so far, so Sapphire hasn't had an opportunity to do one.

Sapphire: I have to do the next roadblock though.

Misty and Erika, Gold and Silver, currently in 3rd and 4th

They were seen jogging to the Anistar City Gym.

Steven and Wallace, departing at 7.48am

"We have a lot of ground to catch up." Wallace said.

Confessional:

Steven: It feels terrible starting last.

Wallace: But we know we can catch up.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 6th

"I'll do this one." Crystal said.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in 7th

"My turn." Pearl said and ran off to complete the roadblock.

Blue and Yellow, Emerald and Platinum, they were seen reading the clue outside the Prism Tower back in Lumiose City.

"Intersection ends here. Roadblock, who's ready to abseil? The team member that sat out the last roadblock has to do this one." Yellow read.

"This roadblock requires one team member to abseil down the Prism Tower. When they have abseiled down, the gym leader, will give them their next clue." Marissa introduced the task.

Blue and Emerald were seen getting ready.

"This is so fun!" Blue squealed.

"I always wanted to abseil." Emerald said cheerfully.

Misty and Erika, Gold and Silver, currently in 3rd and 4th

The teams were intersected together and decided to do Search.

"We'll search the left and you the right." Misty told Gold and Silver.

Red and Green, currently in 8th

"I'll do the roadblock again." Green sighed.

Confessional:

Red: I haven't done a roadblock yet, it's terrible.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st place.

"Make your way to the next pit stop, the Battle Chateau." Yellow read.

"Let me go get out of this harness first." Blue told her.

Platinum and Emerald

Emerald was seen struggling.

"It's not my fault my legs are short." Emerald complained as he was halfway down.

Confessional:

Emerald: I am really short so I had trouble as my feet couldn't touch the wall.

Calem and Serena, currently in 9th

"I'll do this one." Serena said.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th

"Make your way to Anistar City Gym for your next clue." Lyra read and they scurried to the gym.

Red and Green, currently in 6th

They were seen following Crystal and Lyra.

Steven and Wallace, currently in last.

"I'll try this." Steven said.

Red and Green, Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th and 6th

"Intersection!" Crystal and Lyra said at the same time.

They saw Red and Green behind them and teamed up.

"We're gonna do Search." Lyra said.

"We take left and you take right." Crystal said.

Green nodded and they started their detour.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 7th

"Let's hurry." Sapphire said as she ran ahead of Ruby.

Misty and Erika, Gold and Silver, currently in 3rd and 4th.

They were seen receiving their clue and heading to Lumiose City.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 2nd

"Let's go." Emerald said happily and skipped to the pit stop while Platinum walked behind him.

Steven and Wallace, Calem and Serena currently in 8th and 9th

"Let's beat them." Wallace said as they ran ahead of Calem and Serena.

"Their too fast." Calem whined.

Ruby and Sapphire were seen waiting for a team.

"Two of them are coming." Ruby said.

Ruby and Sapphire teamed up with Steven and Wallace.

"We're doing Search." They said.

Calem and Serena, currently in 9th.

"We have to wait for Diamond and Pearl." They groaned.

"We can beat them though." Serena said in a more upbeat tune.

Confessional:

Serena: Diamond doesn't run fast so we can beat him easily.

Blue and Yellow were seen running up to the pit stop.

"Blue and Yellow, you are team number 1!" Marissa told them.

"YAY!" Blue jumped about.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you win an Xtranceiver 6 in a rainbow colour. Not only are you winning that, you are winning 3,000 dollars each!" Marissa told them.

They skipped off the pit stop happily.

Confessional:

Blue: We won two legs in a row! Let's make it 3!

Yellow: If we still have our lead, it would be great.

Diamond and Pearl, currently in last

"We're in last place again." Pearl sighed.

"Your fault this time." Diamond said.

Pearl glared at him.

They were seen teaming up with Calem and Serena.

"We're doing Sundial." Diamond said.

Red and Green, Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th and 6th

They were seen receiving the clue and running towards Lumiose City.

"Platinum and Emerald, you are team number 2!" Marissa informed them happily.

Emerald and Platinum smiled at each other and headed to the rest area.

Gold and Silver, Misty and Erika

"Intersection ends here." Misty read out.

"I have to do the roadblock." Gold said as he went to get ready.

Erika was seen crying as she was getting ready.

"She's super scared of heights, I really hope she doesn't make a stupid decision." Misty said watching Erika get ready.

Erika was seen standing at the ledge, Gold at the other side, quickly abseiling down. Erika store at the distance so far.

"Your taking too much time." The instructor told her.

"I cannot do this." Erika cried. "I'm taking the forfeit!" She shouted at the top of the tower.

"How can you take the forfeit!" Misty shouted at her. "The other teams are right behind us."

"I'm sorry!" Erika said as she sobbed.

Misty went to grumble in the corner as Gold abseiled down.

Steven and Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 7th and 8th

The teams were seen getting their clue and running to Lumiose City.

Gold and Silver were seen getting their clue and heading to the pit stop.

Confessional:

Gold: I didn't think she would breakdown like that.

Silver: It's such a pity to take the forfeit knowing you can go home.

Gold: On the positive side, it's a threat taken out and we get a better placing this leg.

Misty and Erika, penalty time remaining 3.43.51

Misty was seen getting a drink and some food for herself.

"Must well enjoy myself knowing it can be the last leg." Misty said to the camera while eating. "Lumiose City is said to have one of the best food in the world."

Erika had calmed down and was sitting on a bench, staring into space.

Calem and Serena, Diamond and Pearl, currently in 9th and last

They were seen finishing assembling the sundial and following the light it gave.

Confessional:

Serena: I was superbly annoyed by Pearl. He didn't do anything in the whole detour. He's supposed to be a comedian but he's not even funny.

Calem: I've watched their live shows and they are kind of funny.

Serena: Nobody asked for your opinion.

Calem glared daggers at her.

Red and Green, Crystal and Lyra

Red was seen abseiling ahead of Lyra, just by a few metres.

Confessional:

Red: I knew we were safe cause Erika took a penalty.

Crystal: It's such a waste to take a penalty on an easy roadblock.

Lyra: It's still a better placing for us.

Red and Green, currently in 4th place

"Make your way to the next pit stop." Red read the clue.

"Hurry, they're coming." Green said.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th.

"Let's follow them." Lyra told Crystal.

Misty and Erika, penalty time remaining 3.11.47

Erika tried apologizing to Misty but Misty ignored her.

Steven and Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire

Wallace was seen abseiling down at the same pace as Sapphire.

Confessional:

Wallace: I didn't think a girl would be that fast.

Sapphire: Abseiling was a thing I used to do as a child as my dad and I went camping often. Most boys think that girls are girly but I'm gonna prove that wrong.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 6th

"Let's go!" Steven shouted to Wallace as Wallace got out of his harness.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 7th

"Let's follow them." Ruby said.

Misty and Erika, penalty time remaining 2.47.02

Calem and Serena, Diamond and Pearl

Calem was seen handling the roadblock with ease while Diamond struggled.

Confessional:

Calem: At that point, I knew we weren't going to get our third ninth in a row.

Diamond: I was struggling because the rope kept getting tangled and it made it hard to abseil.

"Gold and Silver, you are team number 3!" Marissa said.

"Highest placing so far!" Gold smiled.

They walked off to the rest area.

Confessional:

Gold: It's great to be in the top 3

Silver: We deserved this placing.

Calem and Serena, currently in 8th

"Let's go." Serena whispered in his ear.

"Red and Green, Crystal and Lyra, you are teams number 4 and 5!" Marissa informed them.

They were seen hi fiving with each other as they proceeded to the rest area.

Confessional:

Red: It was a great rebound from coming in 8th in the previous leg.

Lyra: It was our highest placing so far.

Misty and Erika, penalty time remaining 2.01.01

Diamond and Pearl, currently in 9th

Diamond had finally gotten down. "Let me get out of the harness first." Diamond said.

They were seen leaving. In the wrong direction.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Pearl told Diamond.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Diamond asked.

"Yes! I'm sure." Pearl snapped at him.

Diamond looked at him doubtfully but followed him anyways.

Misty and Erika, penalty time remaining 1.57.23

"Steven and Wallace, Ruby and Sapphire, you are teams 6 and 7." Marissa told them.

Confessional:

Steven: Not good enough.

Wallace: But a good bounce back from starting in last.

Ruby: Our placing has been dropping.

Sapphire: We have to do well the next leg.

Misty and Erika, penalty time remaining 1.41.52

Erika was seen reattempting the roadblock.

Misty was cheering her on.

"I was just angry at the fact she didn't even try. I don't want to go home based on the fact that my teammate didn't try." Misty said.

Diamond and Pearl

"What do you mean wrong way?" Pearl asked.

"Shit! Let's hurry back." Pearl said.

Diamond nodded seriously and they were seen sprinting back.

"I told you!" Diamond grumbled at him.

"Well sorry." Pearl snapped back at him the second time in the day.

Confessional:

Diamond: The problem with Pearl is that he is overconfident.

Misty and Erika, currently in last place.

"I'm proud of you." Misty said.

"I'm sorry." Erika replied.

"It's okay." Misty comforted and they jogged to the pit stop. "At least you faced your fear and tried."

"Calem and Serena, you are team number 8!" Marissa told them.

"Finally, a better placing." Calem said.

They were seen chatting and laughing to the rest area.

Confessional:

Calem: Even though we moved up a place, it's still a big achievement to us.

Serena: In our home country we improved too.

Calem: We actually thought we would be out by now, so we're glad to still be racing.

One team was seen approaching the Battle Chateau

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Misty and Erika! You are team number 9!" Marissa said. "You are the first team in the history of the show to forfeit a roadblock but go back and try again."

"We didn't think we would still be in." Misty said in shock.

Erika didn't say anything.

Confessional:

Misty: We are shocked by the fact that we are still in.

Erika: I still feel very responsible for our placing today.

…

"Diamond and Pearl, you are the last team to arrive and I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Marissa told them, saying in a bored tone.

"Thank you! WAIT WHAT? DIDN'T ONE TEAM TAKE A PENALTY?" Pearl shouted loudly.

"They went back and did the roadblock." Marissa said.

"IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED? THIS ISNT FAIR! THERE SHOULD BE SOME RULE TO THAT! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Pearl shouted while rampaging at the same time.

"I had a great experience." Diamond murmured.

Security was seen dragging Pearl off the pit stop with Diamond following him eating a riceball.

Leg Placing:

Blue and Yellow 1st 1.39pm

Emerald and Platinum 2nd 2.00pm

Gold and Silver 3rd 4.41pm

Red and Green 4th 5.02pm

Crystal and Lyra 5th 5.02pm

Steven and Wallace 6th 5.31pm

Ruby and Sapphire 7th 5.32pm

Calem and Serena 8th 6.20pm

Misty and Erika 9th 7.31pm

Diamond and Pearl Last 7.38pm ELIMINATED

Confessional:

Only Diamond was included in the interview.

Diamond: We, well I, had fun in the race. It was a really good experience and I hope to take part in it again. Maybe not with Pearl though.

Next time on the Amazing Race

Teams head to the Sinnoh region.

Sapphire eases her way through the roadblock while Crystal struggles and the biggest SPOILER is that the next leg is a double leg, meaning that it is a fake pit stop.

Elimination chart:

Diamond and Pearl 11th 5th 10th

Black and White 7th 11th

Maxie and Archie 12th


	4. Leg 4 (first half)

**Leg 4**

Previously on The Amazing Race, 10 teams continued their journey in the Kalos region. Blue and Yellow, Emerald and Platinum continued their lead while Erika struggled at the roadblock. In the end, heading in the wrong direction got Diamond and Pearl eliminated. 9 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

"I am standing outside the Battle Chateau on Route 7 in Kalos, this is the 3rd pit stop in a race around the world. Blue and Yellow, who had arrived first in the previous leg, will depart at 1.39am." Marissa said in the background.

Blue and Yellow, departing 1st at 1.39am

"Win a battle at the Battle Chateau before receiving your next clue." Yellow read.

"The Battle Chateau is a place for trainers to test their skills and rise up the ranks in Kalos, here, teams will have to defeat a trainer inside the Chateau. Once they have defeated a trainer, they will receive their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"This is going to be easy." Blue smirked.

Confessional:

Blue: We have got first two legs in a row, we hope to at least maintain at the front of the pack, we don't want to be too greedy.

Blue and Yellow logged on to their 3DS's and easily won a battle with Blue's Blastoise giving a strong Hydro Pump to the opponents Drifblim.

Yellow received the clue and read it, "Make your way to Oreburgh City in the Sinnoh region. Once you arrive, head to the museum to find your next clue."

"We have to get back to Lumiose City to get to the airport." Blue said.

They were seen jogging to the airport.

Emerald and Platinum, departing 2nd at 2.00am

"I'm so tired." Emerald yawned.

"The battle can wake us up." Platinum told him.

Their battle scene was cut with Platinum's Rapidash seen being returned to it's Pokeball.

"Let's go." Emerald said. They were seen getting on a taxi to Lumiose which Platinum called from a phone booth.

Lumiose City Airport

Blue and Yellow were seen getting tickets from the counter.

"We are on a 6.00am flight." Blue told the camera.

They were seen waiting at a fast food restaurant.

Gold and Silver, departing 3rd at 4.41am

"Woohoo! A battle." Gold shouted.

"Silver didn't complain about his loud behavior but smirked after hearing the word 'battle'.

Silver's Sneasel was seen finishing off the opponent's Marill.

They were seen running to Lumiose as Red and Green were about to depart.

Red and Green, departing 4th at 5.02am

"We need to hurry." Green said.

Crystal and Lyra, departing 5th at 5.03am

"We can catch up to them." Lyra said and Crystal nodded.

Both teams battle scene were cut and they were shown sharing a taxi to Lumiose City.

Steven and Wallace, departing 6th at 5.31am

"Okay, let's hurry." Steven said.

Confessional:

Wallace: We expected to do better in the race, our placings are not up to expectation so far.

Steven: We hope to be able to catch up this leg.

Ruby and Sapphire, departing 7th at 5.32am

"Your forte barbarian." Ruby smacked the clue to Sapphire.

Sapphire smacked him back, creating a ruckus.

Both teams were seen heading to Lumiose, with Ruby and Sapphire behind Steven and Wallace.

Lumiose City Airport

Red and Green, Crystal and Lyra managed to catch the 6.00 flight.

"Almost… missed… it…" Crystal panted.

Blue and Yellow, Emerald and Platinum, Gold and Silver, Red and Green and Crystal and Lyra are on the 6.00 flight to Oreburgh City.

Calem and Serena, departing 8th at 6.20am

They were seen receiving their clue and heading to Lumiose City.

Confessional:

Calem: We've been at the back of the pack this whole race.

Serena: We hope to be able to do better the next few legs.

Steven and Wallace

"We missed the 6.00 flight, so the next flight is at 8.30am." Steven sighed.

Ruby and Sapphire

"We're fighting to not get eliminated again." Sapphire grumbled.

Misty and Erika, departing 9th at 7.31am

The duo was seen quickly heading to Lumiose City.

Confessional:

Erika: The last leg, I had a severe breakdown, which caused us to fall behind. I'm hoping the time we lost won't affect us this leg.

All teams are heading to the Sinnoh region.

The first flight landed.

Red and Green, currently in 1st place

"Oreburgh Museum please, and fast." Red told the cab driver.

Their cab driver sped off, leaving the other teams behind.

Gold and Silver, currently in 2nd

"Follow them quickly." Gold pointed at Red and Green's taxi to their cab driver.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 3rd

"Darn it, lost the lead." Blue whined.

"We can catch up." Yellow shrugged.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 4th

"Hurry!" Lyra beckoned the cab driver.

Their cab driver looked annoyed but drove anyways.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 5th

"Oreburgh Museum please." Platinum told their cab driver politely.

Red and Green, currently in 1st place

"Detour, Archaeologist or Miner."

"This detour required teams to either be Archaeologist or Miners. In Archaeologist, teams will have to study a set of bones and correctly identify what Pokemon is it, once they have correctly identified the Pokemon, the museum director will give them their next clue. In Miner, teams will head to the Oreburgh mine. Teams will take a set of mining materials and mine up to 5 kilograms worth of loot. Once they have reached the right amount of weight, they will receive their next clue from Roark, the gym leader and head miner." Marissa introduced.

"Miner." Green said.

Confessional:

Red: I am more of a physical person than mental, Green is both physical and mental, so a physical task can be completed much faster.

Gold and Silver, currently in 2nd place

"Miner." Gold said and they took off to the mine, right behind Red and Green.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 3rd place

"Archaeologist." Blue muttered under her breath as Yellow and her entered the museum.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 4th place

"Archaeologist." Crystal said.

"That's no fun." Lyra pouted.

"We're here to win, not to have fun." Crystal told her.

Lyra stared daggers at her but followed her into the museum anyways.

Confessional:

Crystal: I took a module in Archaeology in the university, so it would be an easy task for me.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 5th place

"Archaeologist." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Emerald: As a reminder, we are more of a mental team than a physical team.

Red and Green

"This mine is huge." Red said.

Green was seen taking out a red coloured plate in the wall.

"This is about half a kilogram, this task is easier than it looks." Green smirked.

The wall suddenly collapsed.

Green coughed out dust.

"I'm guessing we can dig at a certain spot for a limited number of moves." Red said.

"So we have to be careful." Green finished Red's sentence.

Gold and Silver

Silver was seen digging while Gold was holding the equipment up for Silver.

"This is easy." Silver smiled.

The wall collapsed.

Blue and Yellow

They were seen arranging the bones.

"There are so many bones." Blue cried out in frustration.

"You haven't even done much." Yellow reminded her.

Blue glared at her and they continued their task.

Crystal and Lyra

Lyra was passing the bones to her sister while Crystal arranged it.

"I guess that module I took wasn't so useless huh?" Crystal told Lyra.

"Whatever. We're catching up to the Team Pretty." Lyra said.

"Their pretty but they are much stronger than us." Crystal reminded her.

Emerald and Platinum

They were working silently but quickly.

Crystal and Lyra

They finished assembling their skeleton and called to answer.

"It's Archen." Crystal said firmly.

"That is… correct." The museum director smiled and gave them their next clue.

"How did you know?" Lyra asked.

"It's the only fossil Pokemon with wings." Crystal answered.

"Make your way to the base of Mount Coronet by bike, which can be found outside the mine." Lyra read.

"Quickly, we're faster than them." Crystal said.

Blue and Yellow

They were almost done with their skeleton.

"How are they so fast." Blue whispered to Yellow.

"Maybe because their working unlike you." Yellow told her.

"Shut up." Blue said.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 2nd

They finished theirs and called to answer.

"It's Omanyte." Platinum said.

"That is correct." The museum director handed them their next clue.

Emerald read it and they both jogged slowly to the mine.

Red and Green, currently in 3rd

The scale read 5.4kg when they weighed it.

Roark gave them their next clue and they took off on their bikes.

"We're getting first this leg." Red said confidently.

Gold and Silver, currently in 4th

They were seen receiving their clue and heading to Mt Coronet, without the bikes.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 5th

They finished assembling their Lileep fossil and identified it to the museum director.

"Let's hurry. We can still get 1st" Blue said.

They headed over to the mine to get their bikes.

The second flight had landed just as they left the detour.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th

They were seen in a taxi while the other teams were still exiting the airport.

Calem and Serena, currently in 7th

"Oreburgh Museum and fast!" Serena told the cab driver.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 8th

"Follow them." Wallace told the cab driver.

Misty and Erika, currently in last

"Right behind them." Misty pointed to their driver.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 1st place

"Roadblock. Who is ready to scale to great heights?" Lyra read it.

"This roadblock required one team member to scale over Mt Coronet to the entrance at Hearthome. The other member is to go through Mt Coronet. Once they have completed the roadblock, the hiker will give them their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"I'll do it." Crystal said.

"You sure?" Lyra questioned.

Crystal nodded and proceeded to get ready.

Red and Green, currently in 2nd

"I'll do this." Red said.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 3rd

"You should do this one." Platinum told him.

Emerald agreed and went to get ready.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 4th

"Yours." Yellow smacked the clue to Blue.

Gold and Silver, currently in 5th

"Do you want to do this?" Gold asked Silver.

"Ok." Silver replied.

Confessional:

Gold: Blue and Yellow overtook us on bikes and we read the clue again and realised we didn't head to Mt Coronet on bike so we had to go back and take it.

Crystal

Crystal was seen struggling to get past a boulder.

Confessional:

Crystal: It was okay at first, but after around 10 minutes, it got really steep and the rocks on the mountain got bigger and harder to get a grip on.

Red was seen passing Crystal.

Confessional:

Red: I considered helping her, but I really wanted to get first this leg, so I went on ahead.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th

"Let's do Archaeologist." Ruby said.

Confessional:

Sapphire: I wanted to do the other one but I know a lot about Pokemon, so this could be faster.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 7th

"Let's do Archaeologist." Wallace said.

Calem and Serena, currently in 8th

"We're doing Miner."

Misty and Erika, currently in last

"Archaeologist seems easier." Misty said.

At Roadblock,

Emerald was seen passing Crystal, with Blue right behind Crystal and Silver right behind Blue.

Confessional:

Blue: I was annoyed at Crystal because she was so slow and blocking my way. I could see that Silver was annoyed too.

Green, Yellow, Gold, Lyra and Platinum were seen waiting at the other side, successfully going through the cave.

"The cave was pretty easy to direct." Green said simply.

Red was seen descending the mountain.

Blue and Silver managed to pass Crystal.

Confessional:

Crystal: I was really disappointed with myself because we started out first and then we were back in the middle of the pack.

Red and Green, currently in 1st

"Make your way to the next pit stop at Amity Square in Hearthome City." Red read out excitedly.

"Let's hurry, we can get first." Green said.

Emerald was seen descending the mountain right as they left with Silver and Blue starting their descend.

"I'm really worried for Crystal, I hope she's alright." Lyra said.

Ruby and Sapphire, Misty and Erika, currently in 6th and 7th

Both of them were seen getting their clue and cycling to the mountain.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 2nd

"Make your way to Amity Square in Hearthome City." Platinum read.

They were seen jogging to Hearthome City.

Blue and Silver were almost done.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 8th

They were seen riding their bikes to the roadblock.

Calem and Serena

Serena was mining a wall but before anything could come out, the wall collapsed.

Serena sighed and went to mine another wall, after plucking out a stone, the wall collapsed on them again.

"We're only halfway done." Calem sighed as Serena started mining on another wall.

Confessional:

Serena: It was super frustrating because the wall kept on collapsing and we haven't even collected enough.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 3rd

"Let's go." Blue said.

They headed off to Hearthome quickly.

Confessional:

Blue: It was disappointing because we really wanted another first.

Gold and Silver, currently in 4th

They were seen following Blue and Yellow after receiving their clue.

Confessional:

Gold: I was super disappointed because we started the day off well, and we really want a first.

Crystal was seen descending the mountain with Lyra looking concerned.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th

"I CAN DO THIS." Sapphire shouted.

Misty and Erika, currently in 7th

Misty immediately went to do it without thinking after what happened the last leg.

Confessional:

Misty: We didn't want to get eliminated, after almost getting the boot the last leg.

Red and Green

"Where is it?" Red asked.

"We have to ask a local." Green said, and proceeded to ask some people walking on the street.

They seemed to have got their answer but Platinum and Emerald were seen entering the square.

Red and Green were right behind them.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th

"Let's go." Lyra said.

Crystal looked upset.

Sapphire was beginning her descent while Steven had just started his climb.

Calem and Serena, currently in last

"We have to hurry." Serena told Calem as they got on their bikes."

Confessional:

Serena: We saw only one pair of bikes left, that was when we knew we were doomed.

Calem: But we weren't going to give up because there was a possibility of being safe.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Platinum and Emerald found the pit stop first and were jogging to it.

"Platinum and Emerald, you are team number 1!" Marissa smiled.

"WHAT?" Emerald yelled out loud.

Platinum just smiled.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you both are getting a lifetime free membership at the Hearthome Contest Hall. Also, … this is not the end of the leg, here is your next clue." Marissa said seriously.

"Oh My God." Emerald whispered.

Author's Note: To Be Continued

If the flight comes earlier or later, it will usually be to things while flying such as tailwind or avoiding storms etc


	5. Leg 4 (second half)

**Leg 4 Continued**

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 1st

Platinum sighed and opened the clue.

"Make your way to the Hearthome Contest Hall." Emerald read.

Confessional:

Emerald: I was so tired. I was hoping for the leg to be over.

Red and Green, 2nd place

"We can catch up to them and win." Red said determinedly.

Confessional:

Red: We were actually very close to beating them, we lost to them just by a minute.

Green: That's because you got lost.

Red: You didn't know where to go either.

Green: I was following you, so technically, you got lost.

Red: Whatever.

They sped off, managing to catch Platinum and Emerald making their way to the Contest Hall.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th

"Let's go!" Sapphire shouted and the duo took off to the pit stop.

"You made up a lot of time, but you are so dirty." Ruby commented.

Confessional:

Sapphire: Being someone who has worked with nature a long time, physical tasks are nothing to me.

Ruby: She needs to learn to things sophisticatedly though, I really can't stand it when she acts like a barbarian.

Sapphire: Shut up, prissy boy.

Misty and Erika, Steven and Wallace, currently in 7th and 8th

They were shown in Hearthome City, both going in different directions.

"Let's just hope we're going the right way." Erika said.

Calem and Serena, currently in last place.

Serena was seen performing the roadblock.

"I'm super upset because we have a really strong chance of going home today." She said grouchily.

Blue and Yellow, 3rd

"The leg is not over." Marissa informed them.

"OH MY GOD!" Blue collapsed on the mat as Yellow read the clue.

"Get up! They caught up to us already." Yellow nagged at her.

Blue quickly got up and they started heading to the next location.

Misty and Erika, 4th

Gold and Silver, 5th

"I'm glad we caught up but we're exhausted." Erika said.

"Really?" Gold complained.

The two teams were trailing Blue and Yellow.

Confessional:

Misty: I didn't expect to be able to catch up to teams on the earlier flight.

Erika: They must have gotten lost or something, this city is huge after all.

Steven and Wallace, 6th

"We could have got a better placing if we followed Misty and Erika." Steven shrugged.

They then jogged to the Contest Hall.

Ruby and Sapphire, 7th

Crystal and Lyra, 8th

"You got to be kidding." Lyra said.

Confessional:

Crystal: We were so badly lost in Hearthome that we finished at the back of the pack despite being at the front.

Lyra: Lesson learnt, ask for directions.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 1st

"Roadblock. Who's ready to coordinate?" Emerald read.

"In this roadblock, one team member will have to enter their gaming systems and participate in a contest. Once their appeal has impressed a judge, the Contest Hall receptionist will give them their next clue." Marissa introduced the task.

"I'll do this one." Platinum said.

Confessional:

Platinum: I really needed to even out the roadblocks because if Emerald finishes all 6 of his roadblocks, then I need to the rest and if it comes to a roadblock I cannot do, we're going home.

Emerald: We still want to travel and see the world. We're not ready.

Red and Green, currently in 2nd

"I'll do this." Red said.

Confessional:

Red: I tried doing a contest before, but I got eliminated in the preliminary rounds.

Green: I've only watched them, never tried them.

Calem and Serena, currently in last.

They were seen walking to Hearthome City.

Confessional:

Serena: Knowing we were last, we just gave up.

Calem: We were so exhausted.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 3rd

"This will be easy for me." Blue said and flipped her hair.

Confessional:

Blue: At mental tasks, I am a bit slower than anyone else, but I can make anything pretty.

Gold and Silver, Misty and Erika, currently in 4th and 5th

"I'll do this." Gold and Erika said at the same time.

Confessional:

Erika: I use grass Pokémon, and I make the moves they use look pretty.

Roadblock:

Platinum was seen getting her Rapidash and Empoleon to do a flamethrower and a bubblebeam at the same time. The result was splendors. The judge gave her a nod and they got their clue.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 1st

"Make your way on foot to Pastoria City. On arrival, get their clue at the Safari Zone entrance." Emerald read the clue softly.

"We can go the long way or the short way. The short way is a bit muddy though." Platinum said, being a Sinnoh native.

"We should go the long way, but we should jog." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Emerald: We were thinking that the mud would hold us down, so we chose to go the long way.

Platinum: We would lose automatically if it comes to physical tasks that will pull us down, so treading through mud isn't a very good idea.

**LONG WAY: Hearthome to Solaceon Town to Veilstone City to Pastoria City**

**SHORT WAY: Hearthome to Pastoria City**

Red was seen struggling as the judge said his Charizard's flamethrower was more aggressive than beautiful.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th

"This is obviously yours." Sapphire said angrily.

Confessional:

Sapphire: I don't see the point in contests. I really don't.

Ruby: I am a coordinator so contests are easy for me. Also, contests show skills outside of battle.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 7th

"Yep, this is mine." Wallace said.

Confessional:

Wallace: I'm a professional coordinator outside of my normal job.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 8th

"My turn!" Lyra jumped.

Blue's Wigglytuff used Sing, creating floating notes that danced in the air. The judge smiled and gave her the pass.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 2nd place

"Let's hurry. We can make up some ground." Yellow said.

They were seen wearing boots and started heading by the short way.

Calem and Serena, last place

"You guys are still racing." Marissa smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" Serena shouted.

They quickly read the clue and sprinted to their destination.

Confessional:

Serena: If we knew this was a fake pit stop, we would have ran.

Calem: We have a lot of ground to make up, so we couldn't afford to lose any time.

Ruby's Milotic did a Whirlpool, which sparkled and the judge immediately deemed it a pass.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 3rd

"We need to get in proper gear because the short way is muddy." Ruby said as they were seen wearing boots.

Confessional:

Ruby: I guess being a coordinator does help.

Sapphire: Whatever.

Ruby: You're just upset I proved you wrong.

Wallace's Walrein did an Ice Beam, which broke into tiny ice crystals that floated around the air. The judge deemed it great and passed them.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 4th place

"Let's hurry." Wallace said.

They were seen in a taxi to Pastoria City.

Confessional:

Wallace: I guess it is good to be a coordinator.

Calem and Serena, currently in last place

"You do it." Serena said.

Platinum and Emerald were seen leaving Solaceon Town, passing by the MooMoo Milk Shop.

"It is long, but it will keep us clean." Emerald panted.

Erika was not seen performing the roadblock but got a pass.

Misty and Erika, currently in 5th place

"Let's hurry. We should go by the long way because the mud would hold us down." Misty said.

Erika agreed and they took off.

Blue and Yellow

They were seen entering the mud.

"EW!" Blue shrieked.

"Treat it as a mud bath or something." Yellow calmed her down.

"A mud bath and this are two completely different things." Blue whined.

Red's Charizard finally did a nice flamethrower, which gave them enough to pass.

Red and Green, currently in 6th

"You took too long." Green told him.

"Shut up. Let's go." Red retaliated.

Confessional:

Red: I am definitely not good at contests.

Gold's Aipom did not seem to impress the judge.

"This is so frustrating." Gold grumbled.

Confessional:

Gold: It would have been less frustrating if there were no teams that were passing me.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 7th

The judge deemed Lyra a pass but said she did just enough to pass.

"We caught up to a team. Red and Green aren't far ahead." Crystal said.

Confessional:

Lyra: I'm not a girl that sits at home and makes things pretty, so doing contests is definitely not for me.

Calem and Serena, currently in 8th

Calem received a pass and they took off.

"We can still be safe this leg." Serena said happily as they ran.

Confessional:

Calem: I didn't expect to be able to beat out Gold and Silver.

Gold and Silver, currently in last place

Gold passed after Calem and Serena left.

"You better not get us eliminated." Silver glared.

"Relax." Gold said.

Confessional:

Gold: None of my Pokémon are good at contests. I'll just stick to breeding and training Pokémon.

…

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st

They were seen covered in mud from waist down.

"Detour. Catch it or Serve it." Yellow read.

"This detour requires teams to either catch it or serve it. In Catch It, teams will have to log onto their game consoles and catch 5 Pokemon successfully in the Safari Zone. Once they have done so, the warden will give them their next clue. In Serve It, teams will have to head down the Lake Valor's restaurant and repeat an order to the chef from a customer. Once the customer gets his meal, the head chef will give them their next clue." Marissa introduced the task.

"Can we take a shower first?" Blue asked, looking at herself being dirty.

"If they could magically get all the teams to stop we could." Yellow said sarcastically.

"Let's do Catch It." Blue said, ignoring Yellow's sarcastic remark.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 2nd

"Let's do Catch It." Sapphire said.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 3rd

"Catch It." Steven said.

Confessional:

Steven: I'm a terrible waiter.

Wallace: I don't think I'll be a very good at it if the jack-of-all-trades isn't good at it.

Blue and Yellow (2/5)

Blue had caught a Croagunk and Yellow, a Goldeen.

Confessional:

Blue: It was hard to catch the Pokémon as they always flee after you make your first move.

Ruby and Sapphire (2/5)

Sapphire had caught 2 Croagunks while Ruby was fishing.

Confessional:

Sapphire: Working with nature, I have done a lot of research about Pokémon and I know their behavior and how to catch them.

Red and Green, currently in 4th

"Obviously Catch It." Red said.

Green nodded and they began their task.

Confessional:

Red: We're better at tasks related to Pokémon.

Green: I don't think we will be very good servers anyways.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 5th

"Clearly, the long way wasn't such a good idea." Emerald said.

"We're doing Serve It." Platinum said and they headed to Lake Valor.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 6th

"We're doing Catch It." Lyra said.

Confessional:

Crystal: I am an expert at catching things.

Lyra: It's a rather unconventional way the way she does it but she does it great. (she kicks the pokeballs for all those that didn't read the manga)

Calem and Serena, currently in 7th

"We're doing Serve It." Calem said.

Confessional:

Calem: We did part time work at Hotel Richissime in Lumiose City.

Serena: Memorizing orders and serving them is a piece of cake to us.

Gold and Silver, currently in 8th

"Catch It. Duh." Gold said.

Confessional:

Gold: I did part time as a waiter before, things didn't go the way I planned.

Ruby and Sapphire (5/5)

Sapphire had caught her fourth Croagunk and Ruby had caught a Goldeen.

The safari zone warden gave them their next clue.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 1st

"Make your way to the next pit stop, the lighthouse in Sunnyshore City." Ruby read.

"Let's go!" Sapphire shouted and they sprinted to the next pit stop.

Confessional:

Sapphire: The task was pretty easy since mostly Croagunks came to me and once you know how to catch one, the rest are pretty easy to catch.

Emerald and Platinum

They were seen struggling to remember the orders.

Confessional:

Emerald: The orders weren't as simple as Macaroni and Cheese. They were Chicken Breast Sandwich mixed with rhubard, foie grass, a fried egg, freshly chopped tomatoes in Italian Bread with Mayonnaise at the side along with fries and a hot coffee with milk at the side. And, what I said was at random, the orders were more complex than that.

Calem and Serena

Serena was seen remembering the orders easily.

Confessional:

Serena: Memory is something I'm good at, that's why I earned money pretty fast being the room service receptionist at the hotel.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 2nd

"Make your way to the next pit stop." Blue said.

They were seen doing a slow jog.

Confessional:

Yellow: There was no way we can beat Ruby and Sapphire in a foot race.

Blue: We are also proud of what we did this leg and we are beat.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 3rd

Crystal caught her 5th Pokemon and Lyra just cheered.

"Let's go." Lyra said.

The sisters were skipping to the pit stop.

Confessional:

Crystal: We could have beat Blue and Yellow if you helped.

Lyra: You know I suck at catching Pokémon.

Crystal: How do you have so many excuses?

…

Ruby and Sapphire landed on the pit stop.

"Ruby and Sapphire, you are team number 1! As winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a 7 Day 6 Night trip to Lake Valor Hotel. You will experience luxurious snorkeling, a city tour of Sunnyshore and a completely expense free trip to the Sunnyshore Market." Marissa informed them.

They hi fived and left the pit stop.

Confessional:

Sapphire: Never in this whole race, would we think about getting first.

Ruby: It just shows we're a team to beat.

Sapphire: The sissy and the tough girl.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 4th

"Let's go." Steven said.

Red and Green, currently in 5th

"Let's hurry." Green said.

Confessional:

Red: Crystal and Lyra were super fast at the task.

Green: They must be experienced in catching Pokémon.

Misty and Erika, currently in last place

"OH MY GOD. All the teams were here already." Misty screeched.

"We're doing Catch It." Erika said sadly.

Confessional:

Misty: Once we saw that so many teams were there already, we were so disheartened and we almost gave up.

Erika: We just continued with the task because there might still be hope and we want to finish the race with dignity.

Calem and Serena, currently in 6th

"Let's go quickly." Calem said.

Confessional:

Serena: We beat Platinum and Emerald!

Calem: We are not going home!

Blue and Yellow, 2nd place

"We're happy and extremely exhausted." Blue said.

Confessional:

Blue: We have been at the front of the pack this whole race.

Yellow: It just shows we are a team to beat.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 7th

"Let's hurry." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Platinum: We fell from 1st to the back of the pack.

Emerald: It was upsetting losing our league.

Gold and Silver, currently in 8th

They were seen dashing to the pit stop.

Confessional:

Gold: We weren't going to take any chances as Misty and Erika could catch up if we got lost.

Misty and Erika

Misty was seen crying as she did the task.

"I do not want to go home." She wailed.

Erika caught her first Pokemon.

Confessional:

Erika: We just worked so hard to be on this race.

Misty: I didn't want the journey to end yet.

Crystal and Lyra, 3rd place

"You got to be kidding me!" Lyra jumped happily.

Confessional:

Crystal: We've been at the back this whole race.

Lyra: This proves that we are a team to beat, other teams shouldn't look down on us anymore.

Steven and Wallace, 4th place

"You guys have incurred a 30 minutes penalty for getting to Pastoria by taxi." Marissa informed them.

"I told you to read the clue specifically." Steven said angrily.

"You should have checked." Wallace fought back.

They were seen sitting at a corner, in perfect view of the pit stop.

Red and Green, 4th place

Calem and Serena, 5th place

The group were seen smiling and leaving the pit stop.

Confessional:

Red: We hoped to do better, but this placing, we will take it.

Serena: We are no longer at the back of the pack.

Calem: Calem and Serena have a new achievement.

Gold and Silver, 6th place

Emerald and Platinum, 7th place

"There are regrets in going the long way." Emerald laughed.

Confessional:

Platinum: I just hope this placing won't affect us in future legs.

Steven and Wallace, 8th

"We have learnt to read the clue more carefully." Wallace said.

Confessional:

Steven: We could have got a much better placing.

Wallace: We made a mistake we said we would never make, which was reading the clue carelessly.

…

Misty and Erika were seen getting their clue from the detour and walking to the pit stop hand in hand.

Confessional:

Misty: This race has taught me a lot.

Erika: Even though it was only for a few legs.

Misty and Erika were seen crying as they stepped onto the pit stop.

"Misty and Erika, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

"We had a good time." Erika said, holding in her tears.

"I just hope I get an opportunity to race with Erika again." Misty said.

They were seen crying as they left.

Ruby and Sapphire 1st 7.28pm

Blue and Yellow 2nd 7.37pm

Crystal and Lyra 3rd 7.48pm

Red and Green 4th 8.04pm

Calem and Serena 5th 8.05pm

Gold and Silver 6th 8.27pm

Emerald and Platinum 7th 8.29pm

Steven and Wallace 8th 8.31pm

Misty and Erika 9th 9.07pm – Eliminated

Misty and Erika 6th 3rd 9th 4th 9th

Diamond and Pearl 11th 5th 10th

Black and White 7th 11th

Maxie and Archie 12th

Confessional:

Misty: I had a great time on the Amazing Race, and I wouldn't have chosen to do it with anyone else but Erika.

Erika: The race has exposed a lot of the other regions to me and I hope that I can use this experience.

Misty: I really want another opportunity to race again.

Erika: I don't want to face my fears again. Haha.

Misty: This will not be the last you will see of Misty and Erika.

…

Next time on The Amazing Race:

With the U turn back, teams head to the Sevii islands of the Kanto region. Gold and Silver play dirty to Crystal and Lyra while Calem and Serena quarrel. Blue and Yellow fight it out with Red and Green at the U Turn Board, while Emerald and Platinum crash ad tumble, don't miss the most dramatic leg yet.

SPOILERS FOR NEXT LEG:

Non elim leg. One team that hasn't got a first yet will win the leg.


	6. Leg 5

**Leg 5**

Previously on The Amazing Race, 9 teams headed to the Sinnoh region. While a double leg tired everyone out, Ruby and Sapphire charged through the tasks and emerged first. Steven and Wallace received a penalty for taking a taxi but it was Misty and Erika who made a wrong move and got eliminated from the race. 8 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

Ruby and Sapphire, departing 1st at 7.28am

"Make your way to the Sevii Islands in the Kanto region." Ruby read the clue.

"Teams will now make their way to Vermillion City in Kanto, followed by taking a ferry to the Sevii Islands." Marissa introduced.

"Let's head to the airport." Sapphire said.

They were seen getting on a taxi.

Confessional:

Ruby: We are still amazed we got a first last leg.

Sapphire: We hope to be able to keep it up, and maybe even win the race.

Ruby: It's nice to know we are a team to watch out for and we aren't weak.

Sapphire: I'm not weak but maybe he is.

Blue and Yellow, departing 2nd at 7.37am

"Head to the Sevii Islands in Kanto!" Blue started jumping up and down.

"We're heading home." Yellow said as they got into a taxi.

Confessional:

Blue: We have proved to be a threat in this race because we have never finished outside the top three yet.

Yellow: We hope to keep it that way.

Sunnyshore City Airport

"We are on a flight to Vermillion, departing at 9.15am." Sapphire said while Ruby was seen buying tickets. "That means that all teams should be on the same flight unless there are delays."

Crystal and Lyra, departing 3rd at 7.48am

"I am so tired." Lyra yawned.

"I'm carrying your bag you know." Crystal said, sounding annoyed as she loaded their bags into the taxi.

Confessional:

Crystal: We did well in the last leg.

Lyra: We hope we will still do well.

Red and Green, departing 4th at 8.04am

"Let's go." Green said.

"Can't wait to get back to Kanto." Red smiled.

Confessional:

Red: We still have the express pass, so we aren't too worried about falling behind. We're just upset we haven't got a first in such a long time.

Green: You took too long in the contest challenge in the last leg that cost us the first.

Red: Well, you should have done it if you could do it better.

Green: If we could reverse time I would.

Calem and Serena, departing 5th at 8.05am

"Can't believe we're still in it." Calem said.

"Let's just try to get better." Serena said.

Confessional:

Calem: For the first time in forever, we are not starting the race at the back of the pack.

Serena: We don't want to go back playing catch up, so we have to keep working hard.

Gold and Silver, departing 6th at 8.27am

"I have a feeling we're getting first this leg." Gold said.

Silver shrugged.

Confessional:

Gold: We are a strong team that hasn't lived up to expectations.

Silver: Mainly because of your faults.

Emerald and Platinum, departing 7th at 8.29am

"Another day, another leg." Emerald said as he loaded their bags into the trunk of the taxi.

Confessional:

Platinum: It was a mistake taking the long way the last leg.

Emerald: It really dragged us behind time, but we hope to make up some lost time this leg.

Steven and Wallace, departing last at 8.31am

"I always wanted to go to Kanto." Wallace said.

Confessional:

Steven: We made a mistake the previous leg by taking a taxi when we were supposed to go on foot, which costs us some time.

Wallace: We hope to not make the same mistake again.

All teams were seen waiting for their flight at the Sunnyshore airport.

All teams are now making their way to Vermillion City.

Vermillion City Airport

All teams were seen split into half, some going to the taxi stand, others at the Ferry Terminal Booking Area.

Blue and Yellow

"We are booking tickets for the ferry here." Blue said as Yellow was booking tickets. "The boys are following us in getting tickets as we said the ferry was very crowded."

Gold and Silver, Steven and Wallace

"We are in a temporary alliance and we are following the girls in getting tickets." Steven said.

Confessional:

Steven: The girls are native to Kanto and they told us that the Vermillion Ferry is very crowded.

Blue and Yellow, Steven and Wallace, Gold and Silver, on Vermillion Ferry 27 to One Island

"We are teaming up with them for now, so we are on our way to the Sevii Islands." Blue said.

Vermillion City Ferry Terminal

Ruby and Sapphire

"Emerald and Platinum, Calem and Serena and us are on the second boat, I assume all the other teams got into the first boat." Ruby said.

"All because the cab driver was freaking slow." Sapphire grumbled.

All teams are on their way to the Sevii Islands.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 1st

The group sprinted off the ferry and begun searching for the cluebox.

They saw a cluebox outside the Pokemon Center.

"Detour. Hot springs or hot sands." Steven read.

"This detour requires teams to head to One Island's most famous attractions. The Hot Springs and Treasure Beach. In Hot Springs, teams will have to set up a traditional hot springs pool. Once they have done it correctly, the Hot Spring Owner will give them their next clue. In Hot sands, teams are required to use a map and a compass to locate one of eight treasure chests containing their next clue. Once they have dug it up, they can open the chests and get their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"Caution. U Turn ahead." Steven continued reading the clue.

"We're doing Hot Sands." Wallace said.

Confessional:

Steven: We can't set up a perfect traditional hot springs and we know how to read maps and compasses.

Red and Green, currently in 2nd

"We're going to do Hot Sands." Red said.

Confessional:

Red: I enjoy hot springs, but I definitely can't set it up.

Green: We have used a compass before.

Gold and Silver, currently in 3rd

"Hot sands." Gold said, they were seen behind Red and Green.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 4th

"Hot sands." Crystal said.

Confessional:

Crystal: We know how to read maps and compasses.

Lyra: This task is super easy for us.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 5th

"Hot springs." Blue said without hesitation.

Confessional:

Blue: I can't risk getting burnt, I will become ugly, also, I think I can set up a pretty good hot spring.

Yellow rolled her eyes.

Treasure Beach

Steven and Wallace were seen locating the treasure box, helping Gold and Silver with theirs as well.

Confessional:

Steven: We don't need a first today; we just don't want to go home.

Wallace: So helping Gold and Silver guarantees we won't get u-turned.

…

Hot Springs

Blue and Yellow were seen making the hot springs easily.

"It's all about paying attention to detail." Blue said.

Confessional:

Blue: I do make up, fashion and interior design, detail is super easy to me.

The second ferry arrived, just fifteen minutes behind the first one.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 6th

"Hot sands." Sapphire said.

Confessional:

Ruby: Sapphire can read maps and use compasses, so I put my trust in her.

Sapphire: I helped my dad plot maps so compass reading and maps are easy.

Calem and Serena, currently in 7th

"Hot springs." Serena said and Calem agreed.

Confessional:

Calem: We did terribly at a physical task the last time, so we're hoping to going for a more mental one this time.

Serena: That physical task really put us behind time, so we hope that a mental task will be more beneficial.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in last

"Hot springs." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Emerald: Like what we said before, we are not a physical team.

Platinum: We also have zero experience using a compass and being in last, trying something new isn't a very smart decision.

Steven and Wallace and Gold and Silver had retrieved their clue once Ruby and Sapphire arrived at treasure beach. Red and Green were starting to dig their chest.

Steven and Wallace, Gold and Silver, currently in 1st and 2nd

"Make your way to Mt Ember and find your next clue on the peak." Steven read.

The four of them were seen heading to Mt Ember together, at a jog.

Confessional:

Gold: We can't afford to lose to Red and Green.

Soon after, Red and Green retrieved their clue.

…

Mt Ember peak

"There's the u turn board." Wallace said.

"Not today." Steven said, "and we used ours on Black and White."

Confessional:

Silver: I wanted to u-turn them but they helped us out on the detour.

Gold: It's not the time to make enemies.

Steven and Wallace, Gold and Silver, currently in 1st and 2nd

"Make your way to Three Island and search for your next clue outside Berry Forest." They read at the same time.

Red and Green, Blue and Yellow were in a footrace at this point.

Blue and Yellow reached the u-turn board first and Red accidentally bumped Blue.

"HEY! THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!" Blue shouted.

"Sorry and it was not." Red apologized.

Yellow helped Blue out and saw Green taking their photo out.

"You bumped into us and you are going to u turn us? What if I screamed pervert?" Blue scolded them.

"It wasn't on purpose." Green tried to calm her down.

"Yea, what he said. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can be rude to us." Red fought back.

"I'm not being rude. You bumped me down and tried to use the opportunity to u turn us! Don't think I don't know!" Blue shouted.

"You are a threat and it's only logical to u turn you guys." Green said.

"But he bumped into me. Doesn't that give me the right to u-turn and not you two? We were at the u turn board first!" Blue reprimanded them. "Right, Yellow?"

Yellow was nowhere to be found, but at the u turn board.

"Sorry." Yellow said and she and Blue proceeded to get the clue.

Red and Green saw their faces on the u-turn board and sighed.

They headed back down to the hot spring.

"Guess we're going to have to use the express pass." Red sighed.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 3rd

"That was smart Yellow." Blue complimented her.

"Thanks for holding them down while I did it." Yellow laughed.

Confessional:

Yellow: We were going to u-turn them because they have an express pass and it needs to burn.

Blue: They are threats that can beat us to the million anyways.

Crystal and Lyra, Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 4th and 5th

"Let's go!" Crystal said.

Confessional:

Ruby: Sapphire made up a lot of time at the roadblock.

Sapphire: Naturally.

Calem and Serena got denied at the detour.

"Urgh! What are we doing wrong!" Serena shouted.

"You want to switch?" Calem asked.

"Are you crazy? We're probably last right now!" Serena answered.

"So what? I'm just suggesting. No need to get angry?" Calem replied.

"Now is not the time for lame suggestions, I do not want to go home." Serena answered again.

"It's not a lame suggestion! We aren't doing this right." Calem fought back.

"Just shut up and complete the detour." Serena ended the fight.

Confessional:

Serena: I just didn't see the need for us to be wasting time by switching detours.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 6th

"I'm exhausted." Platinum sighed.

"No time for breaks, the u turned team can catch up anytime and we don't know how far Calem and Serena are behind us." Emerald replied.

Gold and Silver, Steven and Wallace, currently in 1st and 2nd

They were seen getting the clue outside Berry Forest.

"Roadblock. Who is ready to pick some berries?" Steven read.

"This roadblock requires one team member to pick a bucket of berries before cleaning their feet and stepping on it to get berry juice. Once they completed a bucket of berries, the berry farmer will give them their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"I'll do this." Silver volunteered.

"I'll do this too." Steven said.

Silver started picking berries as fast as possible, breaking some branches along the way. Steven picked the berries more delicately.

"The berries can still grow after they've been plucked, so it's best not to damage them." Steven said.

Confessional:

Steven: The way Silver was doing it, it was wrong. He was killing the plant but there was no correct way to do it, so he didn't get denied or get a penalty.

Red and Green handed the express pass over at the detour and Calem and Serena had finally passed.

Confessional:

Red: If we weren't fighting for last, the express pass wouldn't have burned.

Both teams were ignoring each other as they headed up Mt Ember and got their clue.

Crystal and Lyra, Blue and Yellow, Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 3rd/4th/5th

Crystal, Yellow and Ruby were seen doing the task.

Silver started stomping his berries when the three teams arrived. Steven had his bucket three quarters full.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 6th

"I'll do this." Emerald volunteered.

Confessional:

Emerald: We came up with this roadblock plan that if she did one the previous leg, I would do it this leg.

Steven and Crystal started stomping their berries, while Silver was almost done.

Confessional:

Crystal: I worked with nature and I know how to pick berries properly and fast.

"She's fast." Silver said.

Silver had completed the task while Red and Green and Calem and Serena arrived.

Serena and Green were doing the task.

The berry farmer gave Silver his clue in disdain, after seeing how Silver had ruined his crop. Silver ran into Crystal stomping berries along the way, causing Crystal to fall, and all her berries got destroyed.

Silver ran off without apologizing and Steven helped Crystal up.

Crystal thanked Steven and had to restart her task.

Confessional:

Crystal: I really think that was very rude and the least he could have done was to apologise.

Gold and Silver, currently in 1st

"Make your way to the next pit stop Cape Brink, Two Island." Gold read.

Steven finished his task shortly after.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 2nd place

"Let's go." Wallace said.

Confessional:

Steven: What Silver did, it was really rude.

Wallace: My mindset of a fair playing team has changed completely.

Steven: If they play dirty, dirty is going to come and bite them back.

Blue and Yellow, Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 3rd and 4th

The two teams were seen heading to the pit stop together.

"Did you see what Silver did?" Blue asked.

"Yeah. It was really bad. Too bad it's not considered cheating." Ruby replied.

"That was totally unfair." Blue complained.

Confessional:

Blue: They may be threats, but that's not the way to do things.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 5th

"Let's go." Emerald said.

"That took rude to a whole new level." Platinum said after hearing what Silver did.

Confessional:

Platinum: If you want to play dirty, you don't go ruining someone else's task, you are going to get first anyways.

Green and Serena were stomping on their berries while Crystal had her bucket half full.

Gold and Silver, 1st

"You have won four years worth of gold class movie tickets." Marissa told them, frowning.

"I don't think what you did was fair." Marissa said, "You would have gotten first anyways."

"It was an accident." Silver defended himself.

Confessional:

Silver: It was completely an accident.

Gold had no comments.

Calem and Serena, currently in 6th

"Let's hurry." Calem said.

Green had to pick a few more berries as his was not enough.

Steven and Wallace, 2nd

"We did better than other legs, so I'm happy." Wallace said.

"We are displeased with one team though." Steven said.

Confessional:

Steven: I respect teams who win the leg fair and square.

Wallace: Doing these things that may get another team eliminated, not cool.

Red and Green, currently in 7th

"Let's hurry." Red said.

"Crystal has a bruise on her leg, but we need to stay in the race." Green said.

Confessional:

Red: If we weren't fighting for last, we would have helped them.

Green: We want to stay in the race as much as anyone else would.

Blue and Yellow 3rd

Ruby and Sapphire 4th

"We decided to let them maintain their top 3 streak." Sapphire laughed.

"They are also our new alliance." Blue joked.

Confessional:

Blue: I hope this friendship is beneficial.

Yellow: I would want to race with them. They are nice people.

Ruby: Blue and Yellow are a strong team.

Sapphire: They can help bring us pretty far into the race.

Emerald and Platinum were running to the pit stop but they both tripped on the root of a tree.

They stood up and limped to the pit stop.

Emerald and Platinum, 5th

"We might need to be more careful." Emerald laughed and they left the pit stop.

Confessional:

Emerald: That was embarrassing.

Platinum: We made up for some lost time this leg, we need to make up more the next leg.

Emerald: We want to keep on travelling, that's the reason why we are on the Amazing Race.

Calem and Serena, 6th

"We're still in it." Calem said.

"Rough start today." Serena said.

Confessional:

Serena: We may have quarreled, but staying in the race is the priority at the moment.

Calem: This is the Amazing Race, we don't have time to waste on fighting over trivial matters.

Serena: We are coming in strong and teams better start watching out for us.

Red and Green, 7th

They came in after Calem and Serena had left.

"Today was unlucky." Red said.

Confessional:

Red: Today was a bad day, but we hope to make up for some lost time the next leg.

Green: Blue and Yellow wanted us to go home, but they didn't get what they wanted.

Red: We won't be going home anytime soon.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in last

Lyra was helping a limping Crystal to the pit stop.

"When I fell down, I got a big bruise so I can't run anymore." Crystal said.

"Crystal and Lyra, you are the last team to arrive, but I am pleased to tell you that this is a non-elimination leg." Marissa said happily.

Crystal looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank God." Lyra said.

"It's payback time." Crystal continued.

Confessional:

Crystal: I completely disrespect them now.

Lyra: They better watch out, Crystal and Lyra are coming back the next leg.

Crystal: I may need to apply some ointment to this bruise first.

Gold and Silver 1st 7.09pm

Steven and Wallace 2nd 7.22pm

Blue and Yellow 3rd 7.35pm

Ruby and Sapphire 4th 7.36pm

Emerald and Platinum 5th 7.55pm

Calem and Serena 6th 8.18pm

Red and Green 7th 8.21pm

Crystal and Lyra 8th 8.34pm – non elimination

Next time on The Amazing Race, teams head back to the Kanto mainland. Crystal and Lyra get into a fight with Gold and Silver. A roadblock gets teams lost in the Celadon City mall and a detour that gets more teams lost in Mount Moon. The final u-turn of the race is found and more tension is built, who will be eliminated next? PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!

Spoiler:

One team that has got a first before is eliminated and first fast forward of the season.


	7. Leg 6

**Leg 6**

Previously on the Amazing Race, 8 teams departed the Sinnoh region and headed to the Sevii Islands in the Kanto region. Calem and Serena fought it out at the detour but finished 6th. Red and Green used their express pass after a fight with Blue and Yellow at the u-turn board. However, it was sisters Crystal and Lyra that finished last after Silver sabotaged Crystal at the roadblock. Fortunately, it was a non-elimination leg and the sisters were saved. 8 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

Gold and Silver, departing 1st at 7.09am

"Head back to the Kanto mainland and find your clue outside the Vermillion City Gym." Gold read.

They were seen getting ferry tickets at the ferry terminal.

Confessional:

Gold: Silver did something by accident they may have angered many other teams, so I hope our performance won't be affected by it. We did great the last leg and hope we are able to keep it up.

"We are on the 8.00am ferry, which means we will be at the front of the pack." Gold said. "There will be other teams racing with us though."

Steven and Wallace, departing 2nd at 7.22am

"Let's go." Steven said as they walked to the ferry terminal.

Confessional:

Wallace: We did well the last leg, we got the best placing we've ever got so far.

Steven: If we had u-turned Gold and Silver, we may have got first, and I really regret not u-turning them after seeing what they did the last leg.

Wallace: We're not here to make enemies anyways.

Blue and Yellow, departing 3rd at 7.35am

"Let's wait for our alliance." Blue said.

Confessional:

Blue: We made an alliance with Ruby and Sapphire.

Yellow: They are a strong team and so are we. I'd be more than happy to race with them for the million.

Blue: If we lose to them in the last leg, I would be happy for them because they are the only team nice to us right now.

Ruby and Sapphire, departing 4th at 7.36am

"They're waiting for us." Sapphire said.

"Let's hurry and not waste anymore time." Ruby said.

Confessional:

Ruby: We have an alliance with a strong team, they might carry us to the final leg.

Sapphire: They are also nice people.

Emerald and Platinum, departing 5th at 7.55am

"Let's go quickly." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Emerald: We are surprised to still be here, and we hope to still be surprised.

Platinum: We still want to travel and we don't want to go home so soon.

Ferry Terminal

"It's 7.57am and the ferry is boarding now. We have Gold and Silver, the girls and Ruby and Sapphire with us." Wallace said to the camera.

"We have to run!" Emerald said as he and Platinum raced to the door.

They got on during the final call for boarding.

"Thank God." Emerald said as he panted.

Platinum heaved a sigh of relief.

Confessional:

Emerald: We are so glad to be on that ferry because it's easier to race with the front of the pack then the back.

Calem and Serena, departing 6th at 8.18am

"Make your way back to the Kanto mainland." Serena read.

"I've always wanted to see the Kanto mainland." Calem said.

Confessional:

Calem: We had a fight the last leg, but all is good this leg.

Serena: We want to keep racing, so we can't afford to waste time fighting anymore.

Calem: We are here to win the Amazing Race.

Red and Green, departing 7th at 8.21am

"We're going back home to the mainland." Red said.

Confessional:

Red: Last leg, we got u-turned by Blue and Yellow, which cost us the Express Pass.

Green: It was strategic as we are the only team with the Express Pass, so it would be smart to get us to burn it.

Red: In a way, it's good as we aren't threats anymore.

Ferry Terminal

"We are on the 8.30am ferry with Red and Green." Calem said as the ferry departed.

"They are going to beat us." Serena sighed.

The first ferry arrived at the Kanto mainland.

"Hurry!" Steven called to Wallace.

Ruby and Sapphire, Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st and 2nd

"Make your way to the Celadon City Mall." Ruby read.

"Let's leave before the rest make it." Sapphire suggested. The four of them took off.

Crystal and Lyra, departing last at 8.34am

"Let's hustle." Crystal said while limping.

Confessional:

Crystal: The bruise Silver gave me the last leg is still a bit painful but it's rested and ready to race.

Lyra: Gold and Silver better watch out.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 3rd place

"Make your way to the Celadon City Mall." Wallace read.

They were seen just a minute behind Ruby and Sapphire and Blue and Yellow.

Confessional:

Steven: Emerald and Platinum and the boys and us were placed at the back of the ferry while Ruby and Sapphire and the girls at the front, so they had an advantage.

Gold and Silver, currently in 4th

"Quickly." Gold said.

They were right behind Steven and Wallace.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 5th

"I can't wait to go shopping!" Emerald said.

Confessional:

Emerald: We have run out of clothes and there is not enough time to wash them during the break.

Platinum: Hopefully the hotel we stay in after this leg will have quick laundry service.

Ferry Terminal

"We are on the 9.00 ferry and we are the last team here." Lyra said.

"Hopefully we can make up some lost time." Crystal said, "We have a speedbump to complete."

Red and Green, currently in 6th

"We can catch up if we run." Green said.

Calem and Serena, currently in 7th

"They are ahead of us so we have to hurry." Serena said.

Calem nodded and they sprinted, hoping not to lose sight of Red and Green.

Confessional:

Calem: We can't afford to lose any time. A little bit of time lost could mean elimination.

Ruby and Sapphire, Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st and 2nd

"Fastforward." Ruby read.

"We're not going to do it." Blue said.

"Then we're not doing it too." Sapphire affirmed.

Confessional:

Blue: We didn't want to do the fastforward because the task could be really challenging and we can't afford to waste any time.

Ruby: If they weren't going to do it, we weren't.

Sapphire: The task might be too difficult too.

"Roadblock. Who is ready to find it?" Yellow read.

"Celadon City has Kanto's largest department store. This roadblock requires one team member to search for an item in the department store. Once they have found the item, they can trade it in to the receptionist for their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"I'll do it." Yellow said.

"I'll do it too." Ruby said.

Confessional:

Blue: Yellow can find anything.

Yellow: I have to go over and pack her room to find her things.

Ruby: Sapphire can find things, but very messily, so it's best if I did it.

Steven and Wallace, Gold and Silver, currently in 3rd and 4th

"We're not doing the fastforward." Steven said.

"I'm doing the roadblock." Wallace volunteered.

"We're going to give the fastforward a go." Gold said.

"Fastforward. Perfume identification." Gold read.

"This fastforward requires teams to head to the Celadon City Gym, where they are required to smell perfumes and correctly identify them based on smell. Once they have identified fifteen of them correctly, the perfume maker will give them their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"To the gym." Gold sprinted with Silver right behind.

Confessional:

Gold: We'd do anything to stay in the front. So why not with the first fastforward of the season.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 5th

"Who is ready to find it?" Emerald read.

"My turn." Platinum said.

Confessional:

Platinum: We are continuing with taking turns.

Emerald: I am also very bad at finding things.

Celadon Department Store

Yellow was looking for a brown teddy bear while Ruby was looking for TM 15. Steven was looking for a max revive while Platinum a fire stone.

"This mall is huge." Ruby complained.

Confessional:

Ruby: The mall had five floors and each floor had like fifteen dozen shelves. Not to mention they could be behind signboards or inside crates.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in last

"Make your way to the Celadon City Department Store." Lyra read.

"Quickly." Crystal dragged Lyra.

Confessional:

Crystal: We knew we weren't far behind the other teams, so it would be a really good time to catch up.

Red and Green, currently in 6th

"Fastforward. Let's try." Green said and they headed to the gym.

Confessional:

Red: We really wanted to try a fastforward.

Green: We just wanted to see if it's a task we can do because we can catch up to the other teams.

Calem and Serena, currently in 7th

"Roadblock, who is ready to find it?" Calem read.

"I'll do it." Serena said.

Confessional:

Calem: The teams on the earlier ferry probably tried it and Red and Green are doing it already, so we chose not to do the fastforward.

Serena: Red and Green are a really strong team, so it's not the best choice to challenge them.

Celadon City Gym

Gold and Silver were seen struggling to identify the perfumes.

"They all smell the same." Gold whined.

Red and Green had arrived at this time.

"We can beat them." Red said confidently.

Celadon City Department Store

"Ruby! TM 15 is over here!" Yellow called.

Ruby had found the teddy bear Yellow was looking for too.

Ruby and Sapphire, Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st and 2nd

"Make your way to Mount Moon." Ruby read.

The four of them were seen sharing a taxi to Mount Moon.

Confessional:

Blue: It's cheaper to share a taxi with them, but it won't be that way in the final leg.

Meanwhile, Serena was looking for a carpet.

"It's supposed to be easy because it's big but this mall is so huge." She sighed.

Platinum managed to find a fire stone and quickly changed it for the clue.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 3rd

"Make your way to Mount Moon." Platinum read.

They hopped on a taxi quickly.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in last

"Who is ready to find it?" Crystal read.

"That would be me." Lyra said.

Lyra was supposed to find a leaf stone.

Confessional:

Lyra: I am in charge of field work and I am required to find rare things, so finding an object in a mall won't be that hard.

Celadon City Gym

"Should we switch now? We can still catch up to the other teams?" Gold asked as they couldn't even get a bottle right.

Silver shook his head and they continued with the fastforward.

Confessional:

Gold: I really wanted to switch because we can't even identify a bottle and Red and Green were literally steaming through, Silver didn't want to leave though.

Silver: We can beat them as we are better.

Gold: They came later than us and were ahead.

Meanwhile, Red and Green had already identified half the bottle.

"The best way is to smell water after you smell a perfume." Red said. "It really gets the smell out."

Steven had found his item at the department store then.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 4th

"Make your way to Mount Moon." Steven read.

The pair was seen in a taxi to Mount Moon.

Lyra found her item and Serena's item.

"Thanks!" Serena said.

Crystal and Lyra, Calem and Serena, currently in 5th and 6th

"Let's go quickly!" Crystal said.

They were seen in different taxis to Mount Moon.

"We have a speedbump, so we don't want to burden them by sharing a taxi." Crystal said.

Confessional:

Serena: We are good friends with Crystal and Lyra, but a race is a race and I thank them for any help they give, but we can't afford to go home.

Calem: It's a million dollars at stake.

Mount Moon

Ruby and Sapphire, Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st and 2nd

"Detour, Dance or Dig." Blue read.

"This detour requires teams to either do a Clefairy Moon Dance or dig for fossils. Mount Moon is known for being the only location in Kanto to find Clefairy. Teams will have to learn and successfully do a Clefairy Dance. Once they have completed it, the dance instructor will give them their next clue. In dig, teams will have to dig in a marked area for a fossil. Once they have found their fossil, they can trade it in to the explorer for their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"Caution, blind u turn ahead." Ruby continued reading the clue.

"We're doing dance." Blue said.

"We're doing dig." Sapphire said.

"Good luck." Yellow wished their alliance.

Confessional:

Blue: We wanted to do dance because we definitely aren't a team to get down and dirty.

Sapphire: I can dig well and the only trouble would be to locate the fossil.

Celadon City Gym

Red and Green had identified all the perfumes correctly.

"Make your way to the next pit stop, the Cerulean Cape." Red read the clue.

Gold and Silver were chased out to the Roadblock.

"You do it." Gold smacked the clue to him angrily.

Confessional:

Gold: I was super annoyed because if we left earlier, we would be at the same pace as the other teams and have a good shot at not going home.

Red and Green, currently in 1st

They were seen a taxi to Cerulean Cape.

Confessional:

Red: It's been a long time first place, we miss you.

Mount Moon

Blue and Yellow were seen learning the dance while Ruby and Sapphire begun to dig.

Confessional:

Ruby: I didn't mind digging, but the place was so big and there was a lot to dig.

Platinum and Emerald, currently in 3rd

"Let's try the dance." Emerald suggested.

Platinum agreed.

They were seen getting into the outfit.

Confessional:

Emerald: Digging just isn't our thing.

Celadon City Department Store

Silver was seen searching for a thunderstone angrily.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 4th

"Speedbump." Crystal said.

"Crystal and Lyra now face a speed bump for coming in last on the previous leg. This speedbump requires them to sell ten drinks to passing tourist. Once they have sold ten drinks, they can trade the money in to the drink seller for their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"Let's do this quickly" Lyra said.

Crystal nodded.

They were seen loading up a bunch of drinks into a cool box and wandering around Mount Moon searching for tourists.

Calem and Serena, currently in 5th

"We're doing dig." Calem said.

They got into gear and begun digging.

Confessional:

Calem: We definitely cannot dance.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 6th

"We're doing dig." Steven said.

Confessional:

Steven: Our taxi driver brought us to rock tunnel, so we wasted a lot of time.

Wallace: There was a blind u-turn ahead and that was what made us worried.

Cerulean Cape

Red and Green ran to the pit stop.

"Red and Green, you are team number 1! For winning this leg of the race, you have each won a brand new bicycle and two safari passes that give you unlimited Safari balls and time." Marissa told them happily.

They left the pit stop happily.

Confessional:

Red: We deserve this first.

Green: We've been working very hard since our first win and we're glad to be able to be first again.

Mount Moon

Blue and Yellow did the dance almost perfectly and the dance instructor handed them their next clue.

"Make your way to the Cerulean City Bicycle Shop." Blue read.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 2nd

They were in a taxi to the bike shop.

"I knew dancing was our thing." Blue smiled.

Gold and Silver, currently in last

They were seen a taxi to Mount Moon.

"We are so screwed." Gold sighed.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 7th

They had sold ten drinks and proceeded on with the race.

"We're doing dig." Lyra said.

Confessional:

Crystal: I can't dance with this bruise and Lyra is great with fieldwork.

Lyra: She has to count on me now with her injury.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 3rd

They had dug their fossil and headed to the bike shop.

"Let's hurry." Sapphire said as they hopped on a taxi.

Emerald and Platinum had their dance rejected.

"We need to learn again." Platinum said.

Confessional:

Emerald: We were just confused at the last part because there was so much to do.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 2nd

"There's the u-turn board but we already u-turned Red and Green the previous leg." Blue said.

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Cerulean Cape." Yellow read.

They were seen running to the pit stop.

Calem and Serena had dug their fossil out and got their next clue.

Calem and Serena, currently in 4th

"Make your way to Cerulean City Bike Shop." Calem read.

Confessional:

Calem: We saw Gold and Silver as we left and we immediately knew they did the fastforward and lost to Red and Green.

Serena: I hope they're gone. I don't like them.

Gold and Silver, currently in last

"We're doing dig." Gold said. "We can make up some lost time."

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th

They got their fossil and left to the Bike Shop quickly.

"Let's hope no one has used the u-turn yet so we can u-turn those assholes." Crystal said.

Blue and Yellow, 2nd

"We're pleased." Blue said.

"We're still maintaining our top 3 streak." Yellow laughed.

Confessional:

Blue: We knew we weren't getting first as someone probably did the fastforward but we are happy with our placing.

Yellow: We didn't expect ourselves to be one of the stronger teams.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 3rd

"Make your way to Cerulean Cape." Sapphire read.

"Quickly, other teams are coming." Ruby said and they both headed to the cape.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 6th

Their dance finally got accepted and they headed to the bike shop.

"That sure took awhile." Emerald sighed.

Calem and Serena, currently in 4th

"We're not u-turning anyone." Calem said.

"Make your way to the next pit stop." Serena read.

Ruby and Sapphire, 3rd

"It's good." Ruby said.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 7th

"Let's hurry." Steven said.

"Hopefully no one u-turned us." Wallace said.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th

"We're u-turning Gold and Silver." Crystal said.

They pasted Gold and Silver's faces on the board.

"An eye for an eye." Crystal smirked and they headed to the pit stop.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in 6th

"Make your way to the next pit stop." Emerald read.

They were running with Crystal and Lyra.

Calem and Serena, 4th

"We did great this leg." Calem smiled.

Confessional:

Calem: We didn't think we would get such a good placing.

Serena: We hope to keep this placing.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 7th

"Make your way to the next pit stop." Wallace read.

They quickly ran to the pit stop.

"We're not going home." Wallace laughed.

Crystal and Lyra, 5th

Emerald and Platinum, 6th

"Dirty bit them back." Crystal laughed.

Confessional:

Crystal: I am so glad we u-turned Gold and Silver.

Lyra: We really don't want to play with them.

Steven and Wallace, 7th

"We could have got a better placing but our taxi driver brought us to the wrong place." Wallace said.

Gold and Silver completed the detour but Marissa came down to eliminate them.

Gold and Silver, last

"For your information, you guys got u-turned by Crystal and Lyra, so you would have still been in last." Marissa said.

"He played dirty and dirty got him back." Gold shrugged.

Red and Green, 1st 5.27pm

Blue and Yellow, 2nd 6.11pm

Ruby and Sapphire, 3rd 6.23pm

Calem and Serena, 4th 6.31pm

Crystal and Lyra, 5th 6.39pm

Emerald and Platinum, 6th 6.40pm

Steven and Wallace, 7th 6.47pm

Gold and Silver, 8th 7.11pm (uncompleted detour) – eliminated

Silver was not present for elimination video

Gold: Silver's competitive nature and the fact he thought he was better than everyone else got us eliminated. I do hope to race again.

Next time on The Amazing Race, teams continue their journey in Kanto. Blue and Yellow blast through the leg with Ruby and Sapphire while Red and Green and Emerald and Platinum tumble, 7 teams remain, who will be eliminated next? No spoiler from this chapter onwards.

Gold and Silver 8th 4th 3rd 5th 6th 1st 8th

Misty and Erika 6th 3rd 9th 4th 9th

Diamond and Pearl 11th 5th 10th

Black and White 7th 11th

Maxie and Archie 12th


	8. Leg 7

**Leg 7**

Previously on the Amazing Race, 8 teams travelled from the Sevii Islands to the Kanto mainland. Red and Green and Gold and Silver battled to win the fastforward and it was Red and Green that pulled through, causing Gold and Silver to fall into last place. Unable to make up for lost time and a u-turn by Crystal and Lyra, the rivals were eliminated. 7 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

Red and Green departing 1st at 5.27am

"Make your way to the rock tunnel." Red read.

They were seen on a taxi.

Confessional:

Red: We finished first finally.

Green: Being in first gives you a good position above the rest, but we're not about to get too comfortable.

"Here it is." Red said as Green paid the taxi driver.

"The cluebox is over there." Green pointed and Red sprinted ahead to get the clue.

"Detour. Light or Dark." Red read.

This detour requires teams to either navigate their way through the eerie dark Rock Tunnel, or help fix up light bulbs at the brightly lit Power Plant. In Light, teams will make their way to the Power Plant. There, they will have to make their way to the marked machinery where they are required to make ten perfect light bulbs before changing it with a faulty light bulb which they will have to search for inside the power plant. Once the manager on duty deems it good, they will receive their next clue. In Dark, teams will have to help mark a path in the dark in rock tunnel. Once the guide deems it correct, they will receive their next clue.

"We're going to try dark." Red said.

Confessional:

Red: We can do it in one good try and hopefully be faster than the other teams.

They were seen looking at a map and marking out the paths along the way.

Blue and Yellow, departing 2nd at 6.11am

"Make your way to the rock tunnel." Blue read.

They were seen loading their bags into a taxi.

Confessional:

Blue: We have never finished outside the top 3, and we hope to never do that.

Yellow: We also don't want to get too comfortable so the other teams can take over us.

Ruby and Sapphire, departing 3rd at 6.23am

"Let's hurry so we can catch up with Blue and Yellow." Ruby suggested.

Sapphire agreed and they were seen hailing a cab.

Confessional:

Ruby: Our alliance is with Blue and Yellow, and they know Kanto well, so hopefully they can guide us through.

Detour:

Red and Green accidentally took a wrong path as there were many passages close by each other and they hit a dead end.

"Do you want to switch? It's hard to navigate in the dark." Green suggested.

"I think we should try one more time." Red said and Green nodded.

Confessional:

Green: There were many passages that were so close by to each other, that it was really easy to miss the right way, not to mention that it was super dark as well.

Red: I didn't feel we should give up yet, because the other task could also be time consuming and we could lose our lead by switching.

Calem and Serena, departing 4th at 6.31am

"I'm exhausted," Calem complained.

"We can't afford to lose such a good placing now." Serena reminded him.

Confessional:

Serena: 4th place is the best we have finished in, and in this stage of the game, everyone is in it to win it, so we can't afford any mistakes.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 2nd place

"We're going to do Light." Blue said after reading the detours.

Confessional:

Blue: Yellow helps me switch light bulbs, so hopefully her skill will come in handy.

Red and Green

They were seen limping out of the rock tunnel.

"We fell into a pitfall and sustained minor injury, it's not very safe to continue, so we're switching." Green said.

Crystal and Lyra, Emerald and Platinum, departing 5th and 6th at 6.40am

"We are sharing a taxi to the rock tunnel." Crystal said as the four of them entered a taxi.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 3rd place

"We're doing Dark." Ruby said.

Confessional:

Sapphire: I have marked many routes before, so this task would be easy.

Blue and Yellow were seen at the machinery, already with one good lightbulb.

"It's all about being careful." Blue said as she used the machine to attach the glass to the lightbulb.

Red and Green had entered at this time.

"They must have switched." Blue whispered to Yellow.

Steven and Wallace, departing last at 6.47am

"We know where rock tunnel is, our cab driver brought us there by accident the previous leg." Steven sighed as they read the clue.

Confessional:

Steven: Thee previous leg, our taxi driver brought us to rock tunnel instead of Mount Moon and because of that, our placing the previous leg wasn't as good.

Wallace: We hope that this leg, our placing won't be affected by it.

Calem and Serena, currently in 4th place

"Light or Dark." Calem asked Serena.

"I think Light is better." Serena suggested.

Calem agreed and they headed to the power plant.

Crystal and Lyra, Emerald and Platinum, currently in 5th and 6th

"We're going to do Dark." Lyra informed them.

"We're going to try dark too, but we'll get different maps, so good luck." Emerald wished them.

Confessional:

Emerald: We wanted to try dark because we haven't done a good physical task yet, and we really wanted to try one.

Blue and Yellow had already done 8 perfect light bulbs when Calem and Serena had arrived.

"We can catch up." Calem said.

Red and Green had only done 2 perfect light bulbs at this time.

Steven and Wallace, currently in last

"We're doing dark." Wallace said.

Ruby and Sapphire were seen easily navigating their way through.

Crystal and Lyra struck a dead end, but managed to continue successfully.

Emerald and Platinum were seen wandering around.

"We should switch." Platinum told Emerald.

"Okay." Emerald said.

They turned around and fell into a pitfall.

They were seen limping out of rock tunnel.

"Wasn't a very good idea." Emerald sighed.

Confessional:

Emerald: The pitfall wasn't very deep, but the impact left us with a couple of bruises.

Blue and Yellow were seen changing light bulbs quickly.

Confessional:

Yellow: We found a place where there were ten faulty light bulbs in a row.

Blue: At that point, we knew that we could make it.

Red and Green were at their fifth light bulb while Calem and Serena were at their fourth.

"They're catching up." Red told Green.

"We should have done this task." Green sighed.

Confessional:

Green: I was annoyed because if we did this task instead of the other, we would be at the same pace as Blue and Yellow.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st

"Make your way by the cars provided to the Pokemon Tower in Lavender City." Yellow read as they left the Power Plant.

Emerald and Platinum had entered at this time.

"We have to hurry." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Emerald: When I saw two teams there, I knew we could catch up.

Ruby and Sapphire had successfully marked the route at the rock tunnel.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 2nd

"The cars are over there." Ruby pointed as they grabbed their bags.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st

"Ruby and Sapphire are coming, we should travel together." Yellow informed Blue.

The four of them drove off in the marked cars.

Calem and Serena had finished making their light bulbs while Red and Green were at their eighth. Platinum and Emerald were at their fourth.

Calem and Serena, currently in 3rd

"Let's hurry, they can finish at any time." Calem said as they traded the faulty light bulbs for their clue.

Confessional:

Calem: I was quite surprised we were faster than Red and Green.

Serena: They are a strong team and to beat them is just amazing.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 4th

"They are right in front of us." Crystal said as she saw Calem and Serena leave in their cars.

Confessional:

Crystal: We know we can beat Calem and Serena.

Lyra: So having them just in front of us is a big help.

Blue and Yellow and Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 1st and 2nd

"Roadblock. Who is not scared of the dark?" Sapphire read.

This roadblock requires one team member to enter the haunted Pokemon Tower and search for their clue in the dark at the top floor, once they have succeeded, the medium will guide them out of the tower.

"I'll do this one." Blue said.

"I'll do this one too." Sapphire decided.

"We can work together." Blue said and Sapphire agreed.

Confessional:

Blue: I agreed to do this because Yellow did the last few and I want to even the placing out.

Sapphire: I wanted to do it because Ruby would be worrying about getting himself dirty instead of finding the clue quickly.

Red and Green, currently in 5th

"We have to hurry." Red said.

Emerald and Platinum were at their eighth light bulb.

"Don't panic, slow and steady." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Red: We left first today, but now we're fighting for last, so it's not a very good feeling.

Roadblock:

"Aaah!" Blue shrieked.

"It's just a cockroach." Sapphire sighed.

They were near the top floor at this time.

Confessional:

Yellow: Blue hates cockroaches.

Blue: I once stayed overnight at Yellow's house because there was a cockroach nest found near my house and they were fogging the place and I was scared that the cockroaches would come near me.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 6th

"Let's hurry." Steven said as Wallace started driving.

Confessional:

Wallace: Once we saw that there were 2 cars left, we knew that one team was behind us and we weren't last.

Steven: It just makes us less worried about finishing last.

Calem and Serena, currently in 3rd

"You should do it." Serena said.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 4th

The sisters arrived as Calem entered.

"You should do this." Crystal told Lyra.

Confessional:

Crystal: Lyra can find things easily so she's the better choice.

Blue and Sapphire had found the clue and was being guided out by the medium.

"It was all in the photographs on the top floor." Blue said.

Confessional:

Blue: I thought the tasks would be challenging because it was dark, but there were candles on the top floor and you could literally see the clues in photograph frames on the walls.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in last

"I'm hoping someone else screwed up at the detour." Emerald said while driving.

Confessional:

Platinum: We were in the last car.

Emerald: So we were hoping that we weren't far behind someone.

Red and Green, currently in 5th

"I'll do it." Red said.

As Red entered, Blue and Sapphire came out.

Blue and Yellow and Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 1st and 2nd

"Search the Fuchsia City Safari Zone for the clue with your teams name on it to continue the race." Blue read.

The four headed to Fuchsia as Steven and Wallace arrived.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 6th

"You go." Steven told Wallace.

As Wallace entered, Calem reached the top floor, with Lyra a few metres behind him.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in last

"I'll go." Platinum sighed.

Calem found his clue and was heading down while Lyra found the clue.

Platinum was slowly moving.

"I hate haunted places." She sighed.

Red was almost at the top with Wallace just a floor below him. Platinum was only at the second floor.

Confessional:

Platinum: As much as I hate the dark, I really needed to do a roadblock because I found out that Emerald has done a lot more than me.

Calem and Serena, currently in 3rd

"Quickly, the sisters are coming." Calem told Serena as they ran to the car.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 4th

"We can catch up to them." Lyra said confidently as they drove off.

Confessional:

Lyra: I was behind Calem the whole time so I could have easily caught up to him.

Blue and Yellow

"We split off from Ruby and Sapphire to search for the clue." Blue said.

"There's a clue over there." Yellow said as she ran over to check who it was.

"It's Steven and Wallace's." Blue sighed.

Confessional:

Yellow: We decided to split because this task requires teams to search for their own clue, and this clue is most probably the pit stop clue, so every team for themselves.

Blue: We can't beat them in a footrace, so it's best to do it ourselves.

Red and Green, currently in 5th

"Wallace is right behind me so run." Red said as they ran to the car.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 6th

"Awesome, we caught up to them." Steven said as they drove behind Red and Green.

Confessional:

Wallace: Red was being super careful at the roadblock so it was really easy to catch up to him as he was so slow.

"Platinum better hurry." Emerald sighed.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st

"Run as fast as you can, we could get 1st." Blue said as they left the Safari Zone.

"Take a plane and skydive to the pit stop at the Seafoam Islands." Yellow read while running.

"Oh my god." Blue said as they headed to the marked plane.

Confessional:

Blue: I have always wanted to skydive but I didn't think I would get the chance on the Amazing Race.

Calem and Serena, currently in 3rd

"Let's do this quickly." Calem said.

Confessional:

Calem: We were behind only two teams at this time and this is a good position and we wenre't ready to give it up.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 2nd

"We found 3 clues and none of them were ours." Sapphire sighed.

"I think Blue and Yellow found theirs as we didn't see them at all." Ruby said as they left the zone.

"They can have this first, all I want is to stay in the race." Sapphire said.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 4th

They entered the zone as Ruby and Sapphire left.

"Quickly, the other teams should be on our tail." Lyra told Crystal.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in last

"We can still catch up." Emerald said confidently.

Platinum didn't say anything.

Confessional:

Platinum: At that point, I knew it would take a miracle for us to catch up.

Emerald: I was still being optimistic.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st

"Oh my god." Yellow said as she looked out the window.

"This is 2500 feet." The instructor said.

"This is insane." Blue said as the door opened.

The duo jumped out together.

"That was awesome." Blue said as they landed.

"Now to find Marissa." Yellow said.

Confessional:

Yellow: I was so scared that I couldn't even scream.

Blue: I was having such a good time, it wasn't even scary and the view was amazing.

Ruby and Sapphire were taking off at this time.

"This is exciting." Sapphire smiled.

Red and Green, currently in 5th

"Steven and Wallace are right behind us." Green said as they searched for their clue.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 6th

"Platinum and Emerald can arrive at any moment so we have to hurry." Steven said.

Blue and Yellow, 1st

"YES!" Blue shouted as they reached the pit stop.

"Blue and Yellow, as winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a limited edition Pokémon camera and $1000 worth of shopping vouchers." Marissa told them.

"We have officially saved on Christmas gifts." Yellow laughed.

Confessional:

Blue: It felt great to be back at number 1.

Yellow: Let's hope it stays number 1.

Ruby and Sapphire skydived at this point.

Emerald and Platinum, currently in last

"Almost everyone is searching, so hopefully we find ours first." Emerald said.

Confessional:

Emerald: Seeing so many teams searching for their clue, we knew it was the time to catch up.

Calem and Serena, currently in 3rd

"Oh my god, this is it, let's go." Serena said as she and Calem fleed the zone as quickly as possible.

"I have never skydived before." Calem laughed as they got into gear.

Steven and Wallace, currently in 4th

"Over here Wallace." Steven called.

"Skydive to the pit stop. Let's hurry." Wallace read.

Confessional:

Steven: We didn't see any teams as we were leaving.

Wallace: So the conclusion was that they were at a different part of the zone or they found their clue already.

Steven: We definitely weren't hoping for the latter.

Ruby and Sapphire, 2nd

"Expected." Ruby laughed.

Confessional:

Sapphire: We know that we are a strong team and our only competitors are Blue and Yellow and Red and Green at this point.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th

"We are not going home today." Crystal laughed as they passed Red and Green on the way out.

"Where is the clue?" Red complained while searching.

"Over here." Green said.

"It's over there." Emerald pointed.

The two teams each headed for their respective clue.

Calem and Serena were landing while Steven and Wallace jumped.

"Skydive…" Red read.

"To the next pit stop." Emerald read.

"Quickly." Red said as he and Green ran.

"We have to sprint." Emerald shouted as he ran ahead of Platinum.

Calem and Serena, 3rd

"It just keeps getting better and better." Serena laughed.

Confessional:

Calem: We started the race at the back of the pack.

Serena: But to be standing here after seven legs shows that we are a good team.

Crystal and Lyra jumped as Steven and Wallace landed.

Steven and Wallace, 4th

"We are not going home anytime soon." Wallace said confidently.

Confessional:

Steven: We give it our all in every leg.

Wallace: We are going to keep staying in the race.

Crystal and Lyra, 5th

"The sisters are not budging until we get told to go home." Lyra laughed.

Confessional:

Crystal: We are heading into the eighth leg.

Lyra: The race is only going to get tougher, but our bond is stronger and we are going to win the Amazing Race.

"This is scary as hell." ? said.

"We are so going home." ? said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Red and Green, 6th

"Oh my god." Red said.

"We have to do better the next leg." Green said.

Confessional:

Red: We could have won this leg if it weren't for that bad detour selection.

Green: That couldn't be helped, but we hope to be able to do better the next leg.

Emerald and Platinum walked to the pit stop.

"Emerald and Platinum, you are the last team to arrive and I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Marissa informed them.

"We figured." Platinum said as they left the pit stop.

"But we had a good time and achieved our goal of travelling the world." Emerald smiled.

Confessional:

Platinum: We joined the race to travel the world and learn more.

Emerald: I think that we accomplished that goal and had a good time too.

Platinum: I don't regret coming to the race.

Emerald: I hope we get a second shot to travel again.

Next time on the Amazing Race, teams head to the Johto region. Blue and Yellow fly above the rest while Crystal and Lyra quarrel it out and Ruby and Sapphire get lost. 6 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

Blue and Yellow, 1st 3.17pm

Ruby and Sapphire, 2nd 3.45pm

Calem and Serena, 3rd 4.00pm

Steven and Wallace, 4th 4.12pm

Crystal and Lyra, 5th 4.19pm

Red and Green, 6th 4.35pm

Emerald and Platinum, last 4.41pm –eliminated

Emerald and Platinum 3rd 2nd 2nd 1st 7th 5th 6th 7th

Gold and Silver 8th 4th 3rd 5th 6th 1st 8th

Misty and Erika 6th 3rd 9th 4th 9th

Diamond and Pearl 11th 5th 10th

Black and White 7th 11th

Maxie and Archie 12th


	9. Leg 8

**Leg 8**

Previously on The Amazing Race, 7 teams continued their journey in the Kanto region. While Blue and Yellow easily gone through the leg, bad detour decisions by Red and Green and Emerald and Platinum caused them to fall behind. Unfortunately, Platinum could not make up for lost time at the roadblock, eliminating the duo. 6 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

The Seafoam Islands, Kanto's most beautiful islands. The entrance to this cave is the pit stop for the seventh leg of the race. Here, 6 teams will depart on the eighth leg of the Amazing Race.

Blue and Yellow, departing 1st at 3.17am

"Make your way back to the starting line of your Amazing Race journey in Goldenrod City. From the airport, search for your marked vehicle." Yellow read.

"Can you believe that we are already at the 8th leg of the Amazing Race?" Blue asked as they walked to the jetty.

"Time sure flies." Yellow replied.

Seafoam Islands Jetty

"The ticket counter only opens at 7.30am so we are heading to the hotel to see what we can do." Blue said as they walked to the hotel.

…

"Let's see, the 7.45am ferry carries fifty people and only 9 seats are available." Yellow checked. "For flights there is a flight from Fuchsia City Airport at 10.00am."

"Okay, can you book us for both?" Blue asked her.

"I can only reserve seats for us for now, we have to head to the ticket counter at both the jetty and the airport to pay." Yellow answered her.

"Alright, you want to reserve for Ruby and Sapphire?" Blue asked again.

"Yeah, I did that too." Yellow said, "Now we just need to pass them the reservation forms."

Ruby and Sapphire, departing 2nd at 3.45am

"Okay let's go." Ruby said as they jogged to the jetty.

Confessional:

Sapphire: We started out the race at the back of the pack, but now we are here, standing in the top 6 and doing well.

Ruby: We hope to win the Amazing Race.

"Our alliance is over there." Sapphire pointed.

"Hi guys." Blue greeted. "The ticket counter doesn't open till 7.30am but we reserved tickets for both the ferry and the flight for you guys, you just need to pass the person at the counter these papers to pay."

"Alright, thanks guys." Ruby smiled.

Confessional:

Yellow: We are a strong team.

Blue: Keeping our alliance strong will prevent us from getting yielded or u-turned and can boost us to the final three.

Calem and Serena, departing 3rd at 4.00am

"I can't believe we're still here." Serena said as they walked to the terminal.

Confessional:

Serena: We are literally the underdogs.

Calem: For us to still be racing, it's already an accomplishment.

"Do you guys want to tell them what we did?" Sapphire asked pointing at Calem and Serena.

"Why not? We can beat them." Blue said confidently.

"Hey guys!" Ruby called. "So you can head to the hotel to reserve seats for both the ferry and the flight and you just go there and pay."

"Okay thanks for the information." Calem thanked them.

"We should do what they did." Serena said.

Calem agreed and they headed to the hotel.

Steven and Wallace, departing 4th at 4.12am

"I seriously need to go back to sleep." Wallace yawned.

"I don't think the ticket counter will open that early so you can have a nap." Steven told him.

Crystal and Lyra, departing 5th at 4.19am

"My leg is feeling so much better, but I don't want to put too much pressure on it." Crystal said.

Confessional:

Crystal: A few legs ago, Silver knocked me at the roadblock, giving me a leg injury and I couldn't run for a while, now I can jog, but I don't want to give it too much pressure as it could pull us down.

"Let's head to a hotel to do a booking." Lyra suggested and Crystal agreed.

Red and Green, departing 6th at 4.35am

"Once again, we screwed up after doing well in the leg before." Red sighed.

"We can catch up this leg." Green said.

Calem and Serena

"We got the last tickets for the 7.45 ferry, the next ferry will be at 8.15. There are still seats on the 10.00 flight, but I don't know whether the people on the 8.15 ferry can rush to the airport on time." Calem said.

Crystal and Lyra

"We are on the 8.15 ferry, but we will have to run at the airport in order to catch our 10.00 flight." Lyra said.

Red and Green

"We have to run at the airport." Red said.

Confessional:

Red: We were at the terminal and we realised that we had to wait until 7.30 to get tickets, so we headed to the hotel lobby to chill at the lobby and we saw teams reserving their flights and tickets.

…

Steven and Wallace

"We are on the 8.15 ferry." Steven said as they got their tickets.

Blue and Yellow

"We are boarding the 7.45 ferry with Ruby and Sapphire and Calem and Serena." Yellow said.

…

Fuchsia City Airport

"Quickly!" Blue ran ahead to pay for the tickets while Yellow slowly followed her behind carrying their bags.

"Go go go!" Sapphire shouted, "Our plane leaves in 45 minutes."

Calem and Serena were seen jogging behind the other two teams.

The three teams cleared reservation and jogged to their boarding gate.

"I'll get the tickets, wait for me at the check in counter." Lyra shouted to Crystal.

Red and Green were sprinting, being followed close behind by Lyra.

Steven and Wallace were still walking slowly to the ticket counter.

"Here are your tickets, your flight leaves in 15 minutes so please hurry." The counter lady informed Red and Green as they left.

"As fast as possible please." Lyra handed over the reservation information.

…

"Where is Lyra?" Crystal wondered as Red and Green collected their boarding passes and sprinted to the gate.

"I'm coming!" Lyra ran over.

"Hurry, our plane leaves in 10 minutes." Crystal grabbed the information from her and headed to the check in counter.

…

"All teams are here except Steven and Wallace." Blue said as the plane took off.

"None of the teams are here and the earliest flight is at 10.50am, so I'm not sure where they went." Wallace said.

…

All teams are now making their way to Goldenrod City, Johto.

"Over there!" Red shouted.

Red and Green, currently in 1st

"Make your way to Ecruteak City and find your next clue at the Dance Theater." The clue installed in the marked vehicle read out.

"Okay, let's drive." Green said.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 2nd

"Quickly." Sapphire said as Ruby drove.

"Our alliance is missing, we haven't seen them since the plane landed." Ruby said while driving.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 3rd

"We're familiar with Johto." Crystal said while Lyra drove.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 4th

"We went to grab a map so we wouldn't get lost." Blue said as Yellow started the car up.

Confessional:

Blue: We are already in leg 8, getting lost could get us eliminated.

Calem and Serena, currently in 5th

"On our way to Ecruteak." Calem said while turning out of the airport carpark.

Confessional:

Serena: We followed Blue and Yellow to get a map because it's a smart move at this point of the game.

Calem: We are unfamiliar with Johto, so getting a map could be useful.

Red and Green, currently in 1st

"Roadblock, who is ready to dance?" Red read.

"This roadblock requires one team member to learn and perform the Kimono girl's dance. The Kimono girls of Ecruteak have been performing for centuries. In this roadblock, one team member will have to learn the steps of a basic dance. Once the director deems it a pass, they will receive their next clue." Marissa introduced.

"You should do this one." Green said.

"Alright." Red sighed.

As Red went to get dressed, Crystal and Lyra arrived.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 2nd

"I'll try this." Crystal said.

"Your leg okay?" Lyra asked.

"It's rested." Crystal answered.

Ruby and Sapphire

"I don't think this is Ecruteak." Ruby said.

"I'll ask for directions." Sapphire said.

"Excuse me, but how doo you get to Ecruteak?" Sapphire asked a passer-by.

"It's in the other direction, this is the way to Azalea Town." The passer-by responded.

"Great, now we have to turn around." Ruby sighed. "Let's head back to the airport to get a map."

Blue and Yellow, currently in 3rd

"Here we are." Blue said.

"Who is ready to dance?" Yellow read.

"That is obviously me." Blue said.

Red (Move 1 of 5)

Red quickly stumbled on the first move.

"This is hard." Red commented.

Calem and Serena, currently in 4th

"I'll do this." Serena decided.

Crystal (Move 1 of 5)

Crystal imitated the coach perfectly.

"Good, but you are too stiff." The coach told her.

"I never was an athlete or a dancer." Crystal laughed.

Confessional:

Crystal: It was really hard to perform the moves because I am not an athlete or a dancer. I don't stretch every day. I sit at my desk and use the computer to search for information.

"I think Ruby and Sapph are lost." Green said.

"Yeah, they left earlier than us." Calem followed.

Blue (Move 2 of 5)

Blue completed the move graciously, earning compliments from the dance coach.

Confessional:

Blue: It was really easy for me because I took up dance in my primary school and I go for dance lessons every now and then.

Serena (Move 1 of 5)

Serena struggled but completed the first move.

"It's really hard because I'm not a dancer, Blue is like blasting through this task." Serena sighed.

Steven and Wallace, currently in last

"Looks like the other teams caught an earlier flight." Wallace said.

"Just drive quickly." Steven said.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 5th

"I'll go." Ruby said.

Red (Move 3 of 5)

"This dance is definitely not for a guy." Red said as he completed his third move.

Crystal (Move 3 of 5)

"My leg is surprisingly handling this well." Crystal smiled.

Blue (Move 5 of 5)

"Okay, I can go try now?" Blue asked her dance coach.

After getting the green light, she headed to get dressed.

Serena (Move 3 of 5)

"I better hurry." Serena said as she completed her third move.

Ruby (Move 1 of 5)

"I have a lot to catch up." Ruby sighed.

Confessional:

Ruby: I watch people dance on television, and doing it is completely new. I know some basic dance moves though.

"Steven and Wallace aren't here yet." Lyra noticed.

"The next flight is about an hour behind us, so they should be arriving here soon." Green said.

"We shouldn't have got lost." Sapphire groaned.

Blue graciously headed out to the stage and performed the dance perfectly in her kimono. The director gave her the thumbs up and gave her the clue. She got undressed and ran out.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st

"Search for your next clue over at Mahogany Gym." Yellow read.

"Quick, we're number one!" Blue whispered as they left the challenge.

"Mahogany is east Johto right? Direct me." Yellow asked Blue.

"Yup, make a left and go straight all the way." Blue told her.

"Hopefully we can grab another first." Yellow said.

Red (Move 4 of 5)

"I am definitely not a kimono girl." Red laughed.

Crystal (Move 5 of 5)

"Go and get dressed." Her dance coach informed her.

"Better hurry." Crystal said as she walked briskly to the changing room.

Serena (Move 4 of 5)

Serena easily completed the fourth move.

"That move is something I learnt before." Serena said.

Confessional:  
>Serena: I did do a little dance class before.<p>

Ruby (Move 2 of 5)

"I'm slowly catching up." Ruby said as he proceeded to his third move.

Steven and Wallace, currently in last

"Who is ready to dance?" Steven read. "That's you."

"Alright." Wallace said as he went to practice.

Crystal performed but missed a move and had to restart.

"This is tough." She sighed.

Red was getting dressed while Serena was finishing her last move. Ruby was on his fourth move and Wallace had just completed his first move.

"A lot of ground to make up." Wallace sighed as he went on with his second move.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st

"Roadblock, who is ready to skate? NO option here, the team member that sat out on the first roadblock will have to perform this one." Blue read. "You'll have to do it."

"Okay." Yellow agreed.

"Mahogany Town has a gym that is one big puzzle. One team member will have to glide their way across the ice and solve the puzzle. Once they have reached the end, they will receive their next clue." Marissa introduced.

Yellow started putting on her ice skates.

"I did ice skate before, but I wasn't that good at it." She said.

Confessional:

Yellow: I tried it back at Kanto. I could balance, but half the time when I tried to move I fell.

Crystal and Red performed the dance and both got through. Serena was getting ready while Ruby was finishing his last dance move. Wallace was starting on his third.

Red and Green, currently in 2nd

"Let's follow the girls to Mahogany." Red said.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 3rd

"Let's hurry." Lyra said as they hopped onto the car.

Yellow slipped and fell on the ice. "I've not even been in this for two minutes yet." She laughed.

Serena and Ruby had completed their dance at this time.

Calem and Serena, currently in 4th

"We can catch up to them." Calem said confidently while driving.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 5th

"They have a map, follow them." Sapphire informed Ruby.

Yellow slowly navigated her way through the puzzle. She said: "I think I know how to solve it, but I don't want to fall."

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 2nd

"You'll have to do this one." Crystal said.

"I'm bad at ice skating." Lyra sighed.

Confessional:

Lyra: I tried ice skating before and I kept falling, so I'm going to have to crawl my way through this puzzle.

Red and Green, currently in 3rd

"I have to do this." Green said while putting on his skates.

Steven and Wallace, currently in last

"We have to drive fast." Wallace said.

"Don't get a ticket." Steven told him.

Calem and Serena, currently in 4th

"Thank god I'm great at ice skating." Calem said.

Confessional:

Calem: Outside of work, my hobby is doing ice skating. I go for it at least once a week.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 5th

"Oh god." Sapphire said.

Confessional:

Sapphire: I can balance and make small movements, but do a whole puzzle, no.

Yellow slowly reached the end as Sapphire started.

"Thanks." She said as she took the clue.

Blue and Yellow, currently in 1st

"Make your way to the Lake of Rage and search for your next pit stop." Blue read.

"Let's go." Yellow said as she started the car.

Steven and Wallace arrived as they drove off.

Steven and Wallace, currently in last

"I'll have to do this." Steven said.

Confessional:

Steven: I have never skated before, I live in Hoenn, there is no snow there.

Blue and Yellow, 1st

"YES!" They shouted and high fived each other.

"Blue and Yellow, as winners of this leg of the race, you have each won your very own Pokécar. You can choose from 7 different models and 7 unique colors. How does it feel to make it this far into the race?" Marissa informed them before questioning them.

"It feels great, Blue and Yellow are in it for the win." Blue said excitedly.

Confessional:

Yellow: We are a smart and strong team.

Blue: Everyone in this race never thought of us as threats when it started, now, we're the biggest threats. Be careful because we're going to win the Amazing Race.

Calem easily glided through the puzzle and claimed his clue as he finished, with the gym leader praising his ability.

Calem and Serena, currently in 2nd

"Make your way to the next pit stop." Serena read.

"Let's go." Calem said as he took off the skates.

Sapphire was slowly making her way through the course while Lyra was behind her. Steven was still trying to figure out how to stand up. Green was at the end of the puzzle.

Red and Green, currently in 3rd

"We're not going home today." Red said confidently as they drove to the Lake of Rage.

Calem and Serena, 2nd

"Feeling good?" Marissa asked them.

"Feels great." Calem replied.

Confessional:

Calem: We started off as the underdogs in the race, but look where we are now.

Serena: We are just glad to still be in the race at this point. As much as we want the million, this is a great experience.

Sapphire was reaching the end with Lyra halfway and Steven finally getting the hang of it.

Red and Green, 3rd

"It's acceptable." Red said.

Confessional:

Red: Our only goal right now is to make it to the final leg and win, only the title matters in the Amazing Race.

Sapphire finally finished and Lyra and Steven were neck in neck.

Ruby and Sapphire, currently in 4th

"Hurry." Ruby said as Sapphire entered the car.

"I got directions to the pit stop while you were changing out." Ruby continued while driving.

Crystal and Lyra, currently in 5th

"Oh my god." Lyra said while hopping into the car.

Steven and Wallace, currently in last

"We can catch up so hurry." Steven said fiercely.

Ruby and Sapphire, 4th

"We learnt a valuable lesson today, which is to get a map." Sapphire said.

Confessional:

Ruby: The map decision really cost us a lot of time so we're sure not to make the same mistake again.

Sapphire: I am also going to practice ice skating when I'm done with this race.

"QUICK!" ? shouted.

"Their right behind us." ? told the person in front.

"RUN!" ? called.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One team managed to park their car and head off first.

"Crystal and Lyra, you are team number five." Marissa told them.

Crystal and Lyra, 5th

"Oh my god." Crystal fell down to her knees.

"We started off the day really well, but I messed up our shot at the roadblock." Lyra said sadly.

Confessional:

Crystal: The most important thing for us is to stay in the race. We don't need to win every leg, we just need to stay in the race and not get eliminated.

Lyra: It's just upsetting because we always start the leg off great, but it crumbles during the leg and drops our placing.

Steven and Wallace, last

"Steven and Wallace, you are the last team to arrive and I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Marissa told them.

"We figured." Steven sighed.

"It was fun." Wallace said.

Confessional:

Steven: All in all, we had fun and we raced to our best ability, so we're leaving the race with no regrets.

Wallace: It will be fun to have a second shot and correct all our mistakes but we still had a good time and would come back given the opportunity.

Next time on the Amazing Race, teams continue their journey in the Johto region. Blue and Yellow and Ruby and Sapphire enjoy Rage Candy Bars, while Calem and Serena get lost in the mountains, Red and Green find their inner dragons in Blackthorn City. 5 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?

Blue and Yellow 1st 7.41pm

Calem and Serena 2nd 8.12pm

Red and Green 3rd 8.17pm

Ruby and Sapphire 4th 8.41pm

Crystal and Lyra 5th 8.48pm

Steven and Wallace last 8.50pm – eliminated

Steven and Wallace 5th 10th 6th 6th 8th 2nd 7th 4th 6th

Emerald and Platinum 3rd 2nd 2nd 1st 7th 5th 6th 7th

Gold and Silver 8th 4th 3rd 5th 6th 1st 8th

Misty and Erika 6th 3rd 9th 4th 9th

Diamond and Pearl 11th 5th 10th

Black and White 7th 11th

Maxie and Archie 12th


End file.
